Running to the Edge
by LaneIA
Summary: Flack always seems to get the suspects that run. What happens when he picks the wrong day to chase one down.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Running to the Edge  
AUTHOR: LaneIA  
SUMMARY: Flack always gets the runners  
SPOILERS: General  
PAIRING: None, although friendship abounds  
RATING: T. Please note I used some naughty words but not a lot.  
DISCLAIMER: Will it come to anyone's surprise that I don't own CSI:NY or anything else for that matter. I'm doing this for fun and if you want to sue me, have at it.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've written them, but never published anything before. So please, be gentle with me. I don't profess to be an expert on anything but I am enthusiastic! I started thinking about how Flack always seems to get the suspect that runs when I reviewed a great story by Axellia. What would happen if Flack picked the wrong day to chase a bad guy? Find out! This first chapter might be a little short, just trying my "feathers" for the first time.**

It never failed; if a suspect was going to run it would be Flack's suspect. He couldn't understand it. Did they think he wouldn't chase them down just because he had a suit and tie on? It wasn't like he was a pot-belly, donut munching uniform cop. Maybe it was because the suit did so much to hide his lean, muscular frame. For whatever reason, it seemed that he had more than his fair share of foot pursuits. Today was going to be no different.

November 18, 11:30 A.M.

Along with Stella, they had gone in search of a suspect in a brutal rape case. Flack wanted to question him and Stella was going to process his apartment on a search warrant. The last known address was in a very run-down apartment building near a large warehouse district. The entire area varied between simply run-down and deserted. The type of place an alleged criminal would call home.

"Figures the elevator doesn't work and we need to go to the top floor." Flack jabbed the up button for the fifth time showing his impatience.

Stella glanced around and gestured towards the stairs. "Afraid of a little exercise Flack?"

He glanced at her feet as they mounted the stairs. "Me? I'm worried about you. With those heels you'll be lucky if you can keep up with me."

"Don't worry about me. I can run circles around you in these shoes."

"That is such a comfort to me." Flack's voice was laden with his normal brand of sarcasm. "You can chase our guy if he decides to play rabbit and run."

Stella flashed him a tight smile and continued up the stairs. Flack smiled at her stubbornness and kicking a piece of trash off the stairs he followed behind. The stairs were littered with empty bottles, take-out bags and containers and even several empty condom packages. He snorted, "Someone's been busy," and indicated towards the foil wrappers. Stella rolled her eyes and continued upward.

Upon reaching the 5th floor apartment of one Paul Walker, unemployed and processing a prior list as long as his arm, Flack pounded against the scarred wood of the door. "Paul Walker, open up. This is the Police and we've got a few questions for you!"

A crash sounded from inside the apartment. Stella raised an eyebrow towards Flack. He nodded and drew his gun. A well-placed blow to the door caused it to explode inward. Flack crouched and went in low. Stella remained in the hallway covering Flack while he quickly scanned the room. Unexpectedly a door halfway down the exterior hall flew open and their suspect bolted into the dingy corridor.

Stella yelled to the fleeing man to halt as he ran towards the stairs. "Flack, out here", Stella then took off after Walker. As they ran down the steps, Walker had the advantage of the head start and his desire to avoid arrest. She could hear Flack's footsteps thundering down a flight behind her. The bottom of the stairs was in sight, Walker still leading and heading towards the door. Suddenly Stella felt her foot shoot out from under her, sending her off balance. Falling backwards, she reached out to break her fall only to be rewarded with a hard landing on the edge of the step, sliding downward, twisting her ankle in the process. Flack was beside her in an instant, his eyes darkening in concern. Stella waved him off. "I'm fine. Get that asshole."

Assured that Stella was fine, Flack sprinted to the door. Reaching the all but deserted sidewalk, the fleeing man was easy to spot. Flack's long legs soon narrowed the distance as Paul Walker veered off down an alley between two warehouses.

'Damn,' thought Flack as he continued to chase the suspect. 'Not only do I get the runner, I get the freaking marathoner.' Just ahead of him Walker spun and pulled a stack of old pallets over and then made another sharp turn between two buildings. Flack maneuvered around the obstruction and rounded the corner in time to see Walker squeezing between gaps in a broken warehouse door. Flack, closing in on his query, didn't hesitate to follow.

Ducking through the opening, Flack snagged his jacket on a nail, ripping audibly as he pulled free. 'Shit! Now I'm really pissed.' The light coming in from the broken and grime covered panes of those windows not boarded up gave the large garbage strewn room a mottled appearance. Cast off machinery and packing crates created dark shadows in the gloom.

Flack halted his steps, listening past his own thudding heart pounding in his ears to the footfalls echoing ahead of him. He made his way deeper into the gloom. A crashing noise to his left prompted him to turn with his weapon drawn. "Walker! Give it up."

A flurry of movement behind him caused Flack to wheel around in time to see Paul Walker swinging a sturdy looking 2x4 at his head. Instinctually Flack threw up his arm to block the blow. Grunting in pain, the gun fell from his hand hitting the floor. Flack bent and scanned quickly for the fallen weapon. Walker didn't hesitate as he swung the board again, the wood hitting Flack's shoulder and back of his neck in a glancing blow. Flack shook his head, trying to clear the stars that had suddenly crowded his vision. Walker seized the advantage and brought the 2x4 to bear low across the back of the stunned detective. The force caused Flack to be driven to his knees. The board splintered and broke leaving Walker with a much smaller length.

Walker grinned, "Looks like this ain't your day pig." He swung again and the connected with the back of Flack's head, a thump that propelled Flack into unconsciousness. Walker, breathing heavily after the exertion dropped his weapon and aimed a kick at Flack's unprotected midsection. He smiled at the sound of his foot connecting to flesh and pulled back to deliver another and another.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Not sure of Stella's badge number, so it's made up! Also the cell phone's features are modeled after my own, which continue to baffle me in numerous ways.

Now on with the show

Stella was angry; angry at herself, angry at the suspect, angry at the damn wrapper that caused her fall and even angry at Flack for negotiating his way without falling. Dusting herself off, she stood and instantly felt pain shooting through her ankle. She took the weight off of it and pulled out her cell phone. Punching speed dial she waited for Mac Taylor to pick up.

'Voice mail! Damn it Mac pick up.' Stella though. "Hey Mac, it's Stella. I've sprained my ankle and I'll need some back up. Flack is getting Walker, he ran. Call me as soon as you get this."

Stella hobbled to the entry way and out onto the sidewalk. As she made her way to the car she had expected to see Flack returning with their suspect. 'Good thing I drove', she thought as she pulled the keys from her coat pocket. Flack always hounded her about letting him drive, claiming they never got to eat when she was behind the wheel. How he managed to stay so fit with all the food he ate was a mystery to her. Stella opened the passenger door and lowered herself onto the seat. Her ankle throbbed; it was going to be a dandy of a sprain. She glanced at her watch quickly and frowned. Flack should have been back already. Pulling her cell phone out again, she tried Mac for a second time; still no answer. She then hit Flack's number. After six rings it went to voice mail and she snapped the phone closed in irritation, only to open it again and dial dispatch.

"This is Detective Bonasera, badge number 8398. I'm calling to request PD back up. I have a detective in foot pursuit of a suspect in the area of 2200 and McKenzie. He has been out of contact for over 10 minutes." Stella listened to the confirmation, "Thanks." Looking down the deserted street she tried Mac again.

Paul Walker was catching his breath. He hadn't expected the detective to follow him. Hell, most cops would have chased him for a block, maybe two. But no, fucking wonder cop had to play hero. Well, look where it got him. Walker wasn't sure why the cops had knocked on his door, but he was involved in plenty of activities that could result in him doing some serious jail time. Having spent 5 years there before, he was going to do anything he could to avoid returning. Luckily he was familiar with this area, not only living here, but also working in the neighborhood. One of his more lucrative jobs was helping move methamphetamine for a mid level player who was connected with one of the older families. These warehouses were owned by the Delmonico family and were kept vacant for a reason. The Delmonico's used this warehouse for a drug drop. Drugs were delivered to here and Paul and other employees would then distribute them to the various "contractors". The unsavory neighborhood kept unwanted attention to certain activities to a minimum; no one cared what was going on. Suddenly an awful realization hit Walker. He had led a cop to a family own property and by doing so someone would start snooping around and asking questions.

Walker pulled out his phone. He'd have to call his boss, Little Frankie, and find out how to proceed. He had learned from experience that Frankie was more likely to forgive a fuck-up if told about it right away. Walker looked at the cop sprawled on the grimy floor. 'This is seriously fucking up my day!' He aimed another savage kick to the prone form.

Francesco Scalero was a real up and comer in the Delmonico family. His father Francesco Scalero Sr. had been content with staying on the outer fringes; running numbers and the occasional shakedown for protection. Little Frankie, as he was known, aspired to the better things in life. He liked the tailored suits, Lincoln Navigator, willing women and the mixture of fear and respect he could see in the eyes of his people. His poppa had been content with being a small fish, but not him. His dedication and his ability to get the job done had not gone unnoticed and he was finding himself being given more responsibilities. Yes, life was good.

The tone from his shirt pocket alerted Frankie to an incoming call. Glancing at the name he frowned slightly. A new shipment wasn't coming in until next week, so realistically Paul Walker shouldn't be calling. Frankie considered Paul more brawn than brain, but still smart enough to be an asset. Business had changed with the times. The old boys may have used knuckle dragging apes, but today called for more finesse.

"Paul, what can I do for you?" Frankie's eyes hardened and his jaw tightened as he listened. Slamming his fist down on his office desk he exploded. "You god damned fucking idiot. How fucking stupid can you be, leading a cop to us? What? Hell no, don't leave him there."

Frankie ran a hand through his carefully styled hair. He took a deep breath and gathered his composure. "Get him as far away from there and dump him. Call Maurice and have him help. And for god's sake if he's not dead don't kill him. The fucking last thing we need is a murder investigation fucking up our operation. Make sure there's no evidence that can lead them back to us. No more fuck-ups Paul!"

Flipping his phone closed, Frankie pinched the bridge of his nose, willing the headache that was starting behind his eyes to disappear. So much for this being a good day.

Walker quickly dialed another number and waited for someone to pick up. "Maurice? Yeah, it's Paul. Hey, I need you to help me out. Meet me at the East warehouse. I'll fill you in when you get here, but put a move on it, o.k.? Use the fourth dock door."

Putting his cell phone back in his jeans pocket, he crossed over to Flack and bent down to check on him. A steady pulse beat beneath his fingers as Walker breathed a sigh of relief. No murder rap on this. But he had to get him out of here and get rid of anything that would tie this to Frankie or the family. He roughly rolled Flack onto his back and felt around to find Flack's badge and wallet. Looking through he fingered the identification card and spoke aloud, "Detective Flack. Well detective, let's see what you got."

The wallet yielded thirty-five dollars. Walker quickly stuffed it into his jeans "Thanks for the donation buddy." He put the badge and wallet into Flack's coat pocket and picked up the gun that had fallen nearby. "Nice piece, I guess you don't mind if I hang on to it do you?"

Mac Taylor walked away from the scene, slipping his jacket back on. What a panicky rookie cop had called in as a multiple homicide at a department store had turned out to be one dead body surrounded by five fully dressed manikins. Cause of death, probably heart attack.

The precinct Lieutenant had shown up and was currently chewing out the red faced young cop. Mac chuckled to himself, 'rookie mistakes were easier to take that those made by the guys who had been on long enough to know better.' His inner dialogue was interrupted by a vibration from his pocket. A slight frown crossed his features. His new phone had a mute function that was too easy to engage and the vibration was signaling he had a call or a message. Glancing at the display he saw that he had missed three calls. The frown deepened as he saw they were all from Stella. He punch the number and on the second ring he heard Stella's rapid answer, "Mac, we've got trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: thanks to those reviewing. Hopefully there are more of you out there reading this. I hope the M rating for the language wasn't a kiss of death to this. By the way, I still don't own these characters, other than the bad guys!

Maurice Ricci must have been close because it wasn't long before he was pulling open the door. "What's up Paul?" he asked as the two men made their way deeper into the building.

"I ran into a little trouble and I need a hand with tying up some loose ends. We need to dump him somewhere far from here," Walker gestured towards a dark heap on the floor.

Maurice stopped short when he saw Flack's body. "What's with him? Someone trying to squeeze in on business?"

"No, he's a cop that came knocking on my door."

"A cop! Damn it Paul, you got a death wish? Frankie's going to kill you."

"I called him already. He's cool with it. We'll just dump him away from here and make sure there's nothing to lead back to Frankie. I'll lay real low for a while and they'll forget about me soon enough." Walker looked like he was speaking more to assure himself than Maurice. "Come on, grab him and let's get him to your car."

They both bent down and came up under Flack's shoulders, lifting his bulk to their own shoulders and they made their way out. After heaving him into the back of the white Ford Expedition, the two men took a moment to catch their breath.

"Damn, he's heavier than he looked." Maurice shut the door and turned to Walker. "Anything left to do inside?"

"No I cleaned up while I was waiting for you. I've got his gun, thought it might come in handy." He patted his own pocket. "Lets head out. I was thinking we could dump him down by that mission on West 87th. No one will look twice at someone lying in an alley." Walker opened the vehicle's passenger door and climbed in.

As they drove, they caught a glimpse of Walker's apartment building and of the police cruisers pulled up outside of it. Walker threw a glance a Flack's limp form in the back seat and laughed, "Looks like the cavalry came a little late for you Lone Ranger." Both men shared the laugh as they drove away.

Mac pulled up behind a police cruiser and hurried out of his car. He could see several officers and Stella leaning over the hood of the front car. As he approached Stella looked up from the map she had been studying. "Mac," the relief evident in her voice. "We've got two cruisers starting to make sweeps through this section." She pointed to an outlined section of the map. "Plus Officers Harper and Meyers here are getting ready to start a foot search. Part of the trouble is that so many of these old warehouses are empty, so no one would notice if someone came running through."

Two more cars pulled up and the occupants spilled out quickly. Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe hurried up to the group positioned around the car. Behind his glasses, Danny's eyes spoke of his worry, "Any word yet?" He looked from Mac to Stella hoping to see any indication of good news.

"No." Mac's voice was devoid of the emotions he was feeling. "Lindsay, get your kit and go up and start processing the apartment. I want something to link Walker to the rape or anything that we could hold him on. Danny, I want you to go with me and help with the foot search. I can't help but think that they couldn't have gotten very far. Stella, get yourself checked out and make sure that ankle isn't something more serious than a sprain.

"Mac, I'm fine." Stella protested quickly. "The emergency room will take forever if I go in. Please," her voice spoke of her desire, her need to remain, "I can't leave Flack out there alone." She looked imploringly at her supervisor. "Come on Mac."

Mac reconsidered momentarily. "O.k., call out an ambulance, get checked out and have them stand-by."

The group surrounding Mac made furtive glances at each other. No one wanting to put into words what Mac had implied. The likelihood of finding Flack unscathed was growing slimmer with each passing moment.

He knew that everyone was counting on him. Looking at his team, Mac responded with his characteristic gruffness that they needed to remember to watch their backs. "We've all got work to do. Call if anything turns up."

Lindsay went to her car and grabbed her field kit and Danny turned back to the spread out map, looking at it so intently almost as if he were willing it to answer his questions. Mac started to turn when Stella grabbed his arm. "Find him Mac. Please."

Mac placed a reassuring hand across hers, "We'll bring him back. Don't worry. Come on Danny. Which direction do we think they went?"

Leading with the map in his hand, Danny looked up. "Stella said it looked like Flack went right once he was outside the door, but she couldn't be 100 sure."

"O.k., so right we go. If you wanted to out run a cop where would you go?" Mac scanned the area ahead of them.

"Right towards there." Danny motioned towards the blocks of dilapidated warehouses that lined the street for blocks. The two men proceeded, looking for any clue that would lead them to the whereabouts of their friend.

Frankie Scalero had made up his mind. The initial anger over Walker's stupidity had not burned out. No, it smoldered for a while, punctuated with bright flare ups. Forcing himself to focus on the best way to distance himself from the fall out that would surround a cop's disappearance, to keep the family safe. After coming up with several scenarios, he had decided there was only one option. Picking up his phone he punched in a number. "Maurice, keep quiet, this is Frankie. I'm guessing that you're with Paul already. You are? O.k., not a word. Paul has seriously fucked up. The only way I see it is to cut our connections with him. Permanently. Drop the cop and make it look like he offed Paul. Make sure no one sees you. Understand? Good, I won't forget your help in taking care of this little matter." Hanging up, Frankie leaned back in his chair. With a little luck this whole problem would be resolved soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: Sorry there was no update this weekend. Our town had its annual celebration and I was roped into helping at the food/beer tent! This is a short chapter, the next one should be longer. Have decided to change rating since I have checked and others containing F word were rated lower than a M. So without further adieu.

Mac and Danny walked down the street, each man looking for any clue that might yield the answers to their questions. After covering two blocks, Mac stopped and waited for Danny to catch up. He looked around, "If you were being chased, what would you do to throw off your pursuer?" Gazing down the street, the scene played out in his head. A man running down the street, a dark haired detective in close pursuit.

Danny thought momentarily, "I sure as hell wouldn't keep going straight. I'd duck down a side street or alley, a lot of in and out. Try to lose them or double back and get behind them."

Mac's vision of possible events showed the fleeing suspect swerving and ducking down narrow alleys. Looking now at Danny, Mac nodded in agreement, "I think we need to focus more on where someone might be able to gain access to one of these buildings." Pulling out the PD radio he had pocketed earlier, he relayed the request to the officers who had joined the search.

The first side street showed no points of entry. The men turned and started up the next. One building had broken windows but no way for someone to get inside. Danny looked at his watch; fifty-five minutes had passed since they had begun the search. It was hard not to let the hard edge of panic that had been building inside of him grow. Flack was a good friend. It had all started with pick-up games of basketball and the occasional after work beer, but it had developed into a deeper bond. Flack had been there for Danny when things got rough and Danny had in turn done the same. The mere thought of losing another friend was too much to deal with. Danny blinked rapidly as if to bury these thoughts back deep inside him.

Suddenly he realized that Mac had stopped and was looking at a pile of shipping pallets that had been knocked over and now extended into the alley. Mac looked at Danny; "Maybe you'd push something into his path hoping to trip him up?"

"Yeah, slow him down a little." Danny sounded hopeful as they skirted the edges. "There's two more buildings, lets check them out first Mac."

Mac weighed the decision momentarily. What little trace this might add would only prove if Flack or his suspect had went this way, not where Flack was now. "Good idea. I'm not seeing anything standing out here."

The next building was locked up tight; a sign posted alerted trespassers to the legal ramifications if they thought about entering.

The final building's door was shut and locked, but a gap in the door was large enough to admit someone. Mac's eyes narrowed as he looked at the gap. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of latex gloves. A small piece of material was caught on a jagged board. "Danny do you have a bag?"

Danny checked his jacket pockets and came up with a small evidence bag that he handed to Mac. The young man's impatience was barely contained. "Mac. Flack could be lying in there bleeding or something. Can't we collect the evidence if we need it? Hell, that could be some wino's blanket for all we know."

"Danny, I'm worried about Flack too, but we still have to keep a chain of evidence." Mac could see the scowl on Danny's face. "Remember we need proof before we go rushing in. Flack could be in there, as could a dangerous felon." Seeing Danny calm slightly Mac continued. "Now, I'll go in first to the right and you follow low to the left." Mac drew his weapon and stepped into the opening.

Alert for any sounds that might indicate a hostile presence, Mac held his position to the side of the opening and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim interior. Danny stepped in and moved to the opposite side, crouched, and waited for Mac's command.

The only sound that Danny could hear was that of his own breathing. He then heard Mac move further to the right. Glancing around, his eyes could see no indication of anyone else. There were plenty of places that could conceal a person.

"Danny check over there," Mac indicated a large mound of cast off equipment, "I'll head over towards the doors at the far end and work my way back."

"Ok Boss." Danny moved towards the darker part of the deserted building, pulling out his small flashlight and scanning for anything out of the ordinary.

Covering the distance quickly but carefully, Mac too switched on his light. By the dock doors, the concrete was marked with white scrapes. At one time large crates or something had been pushed across the surface. Near the door Mac noticed a darker mark, he followed it back for over five or six feet, when he noticed something. "Danny I think I have blood."

Within twenty minutes Lindsay and a limping Stella were helping set up spotlights. A quick check had confirmed that it was blood. Mac had taken samples of the dark scrape marks and was combing the area outside for additional clues. He had bagged one fresh looking cigarette butt and a crumpled gum wrapper. A shout from inside brought Mac to his feet quickly and he hurried back inside to where the other CSI's had gathered.

"I found this in the pile of junk, I've got blood and some hair." Danny held two pieces in his gloved hands. "Looks like it splintered apart when it hit something." Everyone knew what that "something" likely was.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: Sorry it's been a few. I've just finished conducting auditions and casting the fall play at my school. Tough decision.

I would like to encourage some of you who are reading this to please take time to review it. I'm like everyone else and I want to know if you like it. Thanks!

DraejonSoul: No he didn't know who Flack was. It was just a matter of me not watching my references.

This will be short, but I will update again this weekend. Have a great one!

The mood in the vehicle had slowly changed since Maurice's phone call. Even though both men were still acting light-hearted and cheerful, it seemed to Walker that something subtle had happened. Dismissing it as just his nerves being a little on edge, Walker bummed a cigarette from the chain-smoking Maurice. Walker inhaled deeply, feeling the calming effect of the nicotine on his body. "I want to thank you for helping me out with this problem. Shit, I never even thought he would follow me, know what I mean." The tension was creeping back into his voice.

Maurice glanced over and gave him a tight smile, "Don't worry about it. Remember, paybacks a bitch." He laughed and snubbed out his cigarette.

Taking another drag, Walker laughed wryly, "Yeah it is. Anything you need pal, don't be afraid to ask."

"Is his gun still on him?" Maurice glanced sideways at him.

"Nope, I grabbed it right off," Walker snubbed out his cigarette. "Nice piece. Why?"

"I was thinking if you gave it to me I could use it as a throw-away." Maurice reached for another cigarette. "If you don't, that's cool too."

"Nah, no problem." Walker removed the gun and laid it on the seat. "Like I say, I owe you big time."

"We're square man. Thanks Paul."

Walker looked out the window, "Hey. Take this right turn up ahead, it leads to a dead-end alley. I don't think it gets much traffic."

"Sounds good," Maurice turned the vehicle down a side street. The sky had become slightly overcast and added to the gloom of the alley. Parking, but leaving it running, he pulled on a pair of lightweight leather gloves. "Well, lets get him out." As soon as Walker exited, Maurice tucked the gun into his coat pocket. He opened his own door and scanned the area quickly and upon seeing no movement they pulled the limp form of Flack from the back seat. The movement caused the detective to moan lightly. Maurice and Walker looked at each other, both realizing they needed to hurry to get this job done before consciousness returned.

They pulled him to the area beside several dumpsters and lowered him to the ground. Maurice moved to the other side of the downed man, his eyes darting quickly, rescanning for any possible witnesses. "Hey grab his identification and lets dump it on the way. No need to make it easier for them."

Walker bent over and grabbed the wallet and badge he had stuffed into Flack's jacket earlier. He straightened up and found himself looking down the barrel of Flack's Glock held by his friend Maurice. He managed to get out a yelp of disbelief before the 9mm slug punched a hole in his forehead, spinning him around. The hollow point expanded and exited the back of his head, chunks of brain, hair and skull splattering again the brick wall and dumpster.

With his ears ringing Maurice laid the gun beside Flack and hurried back to the Expedition and drove away. Maurice made sure that he drove the speed limit, no need to pick up a ticket and link himself to the area.

The alley was quiet and minutes passed. Slowly a dark form moved from a recessed doorway further down the alley. The figure moved closer, staying close to the wall and into the shadows gathering there. Reggie had been catching a few z's, figuring that the deserted alley would be the best place to enjoy a $5 rock. After enjoying his smoke he had nodded off, only to be awakened by the gunshot. Having been on the streets for six years he had the presence of mind, even in his condition, to stay hidden. Now he ventured forth. Not so much out of curiosity, but more for the possible windfall this could lead to.

The one dude wasn't going anywhere, not with the back half of his head missing. The other guy was moaning lightly, but didn't appear to be a threat. Seeing a wallet he jammed it into his own pocket, planning to look at it later. He picked up the gun. He wasn't used to weapons, but he could easily pawn it. Moving to the dead man he felt the pockets until he found what he wanted. He pocketed both the gun and the second wallet. The dark haired guy started to move and that was all it took to get Reggie on his feet and running towards the street.

Six blocks later, Reggie ducked into another alley, going through the wallets. The one contained cash and credit cards; Reggie smiled and opened the other one. The smile disappeared as he saw the PD identification. No money in it, 'cheap ass', thought Reggie as he dumped the items into a dumpster. Now all he had to do was get rid of the gun and find his favorite supplier.

Back in another alley Flack was stirring. His blue eyes opened slightly, somewhat unfocused and blurry. The details began to fill in and he could make out a person, a man, lying near him. He reached a hand out to try and rouse him and his hand came back bloody. Staring at his now red hand it slowly dawned on him that he didn't know what happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: Again I don't own CSI, but I love to play with them. From what I could find not a lot is actually known about Flack's family, so I get to decide what I want! I've also made up a couple of Detectives. Hope you enjoy it. Boring meeting at work on Tuesday should make my next chapter longer! Hey, please review…it does the ego good.

Processing the scene didn't take long with four CSIs working it. Lindsey had lifted several fingerprints from the back door and Danny had bagged the broken board, swabbed the total of four blood drops they had located, plus photographed and scraped up some of the substance found on the concrete by Mac. Stella worked with Mac, combing over the area outside looking for additional clues. So far they had the cigarette butt and a partial tire print left by a vehicle that had driven through a muddy pothole.

Finding nothing additional, Mac called the group together for a quick meeting. "Danny, you and Stella head back in and start running this stuff. I want to know for sure that it's Flack's blood. Lindsey, head back to the apartment and finish up. Make sure to have a uniform with you. I don't want any surprises if Walker ends up returning home and finding you."

Danny shifted nervously, "Um, Mac. I know that word travels pretty fast, but shouldn't someone talk with Flack's parents?"

Mac nodded, "Yes, I'm going to call them on my way back in." He looked at the worried faces. "Remember, if the guy took Flack, he's got nothing to gain by killing him; he could have done that here."

His concern gave way to anger; Danny's eyes were shooting sparks as he stepped toward Mac. "Kidnapping is already getting him life. Why should he let a murder rap worry him? It's been over three hours and we know no more about what happened then when we started. Everything we've done will only help if we get this guy to court!"

Refusing to let Danny pull him into an emotional exchange, Mac leveled his gaze directly at Danny. "Remember, there are a lot of others out there looking. Detectives Steele and Mitchell are running what leads they've got on Walker. We can help best by getting them what we can from this scene. I'm not going to tell you again Danny, if you can't separate yourself from this, we need to get someone else in." Watching Danny for a reply and getting none, Mac turned and walked over to the uniformed officers standing by the door. Lindsey grabbed her gear and with a quick goodbye hurried out.

Danny bent down to his field case and slammed the lid shut. Stella put a hand on his shoulder, but Danny shrugged it off as he stood. With his voice breaking slightly he addressed Stella. "Damn it Stella, we've got to do something. Flack," he trailed off as he looked at Stella.

Stella's face was awash with emotions, something that rarely happened. Growing up in an orphanage had taught Stella to keep her emotions in check; to make her face a neutral mask. But now worry and guilt played around her angular features.

Danny's face softened, "Stella, hey. I'm sorry. I just," he hesitated. "I'm worried."

Stella's voice shook, "It's my fault Danny. I couldn't give him back up. If I had been there he wouldn't be missing."

Grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into a supportive hug, Danny spoke fiercely. "Stella, we all would have done the same thing. You know that." He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. Knowing he needed to be strong for her sake he tried to put her fears at ease. "Come on, Mac was right. The sooner we can find out more about this bum, the sooner we can get Flack back."

Stella swallowed hard, took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "Thanks Danny."

Danny winked, trying to keep the tone light. "Ya know, Flack ain't the only sensitive guy around."

Stella smiled. Danny picked up both of their kits and with Stella protesting, carried them to the cars.

" You ok to drive on that ankle?" Danny set the kit in the back of her vehicle.

"Its not a stick shift Danny. The left foot is just along for the ride." Stella slid into the seat, lifting her injured foot in gingerly and pulled the door closed.

Mac made several calls while en route back to the station. One confirmed what Danny had predicted, the office telegraph had been busy and the Flack's were on their way in. Mac had also spoken to Detective Mitchell. Known friends of Walker, including his ex-girlfriend were being sought and questioned. Seemingly everything that could be done was being done.

Donald Flack Senior was a legend among the NYPD. Starting as a beat cop he had risen steadily in the force, becoming one of the youngest captains ever promoted. He had retired in 2000, the city number crunchers looking to cut payroll had pushed for weeding out the veterans on the force. Leaving highly decorated, Flack Sr. had left a legacy that anyone would be hard pressed to surpass.

Mac had met Flack Sr. before and had noticed the only similarity between father and son was their piercing blue eyes. It was those blue eyes, sharp and steely that were now fixed upon Mac.

"Where the hell is my son!"

Donald Flack Jr had made it to a sitting position after several attempts. Now his back was against the brick wall and he was looking at the scene in front of him. A dead man lay in a pool of blood. The problem was he didn't know who the man was, why he was in this place, and the kicker, he wasn't sure who he was.


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: I'm still playing fast and loose with the Flack's and their lives. Come on CSI:NY, prove me wrong this season by giving us more about Flack! Hope those of you that are reading this story are enjoying it. I don't want to beg, but feedback, good or bad will help make me better. I know I'm not perfect, my students remind me of that daily, so come on people, let me know.

"Where the hell is my son!"

Mac had braced for a verbal barrage. Flack Sr. was the type of man that expected answers. "Right now we don't know Sir," Mac made sure to acknowledge the man's previous position. "The detectives and my lab are running down our leads. If you would like to step into my office I'd like to go over them with you." He motioned towards the glass doors of his office.

Flack Sr. turned towards Mrs. Flack, who had been standing slightly behind her husband. He stepped back to allow her to enter first. Mrs. Flack was whom her son favored. Tall, with dark hair that was intertwined with strands of white, she moved with the grace of a dancer. Her brown eyes were concerned, but Mac could see the fine lines that bespoke of laughter and smiles. Don Flack may have followed his father's career path and learned his biting wit and sarcasm, but Mac would bet that Mrs. Flack was a bigger influence on Flack as a person.

Following them into his office, Mac began to outline what facts were known. The Flacks were stoic, only Mrs. Flack's eyes giving any insight into the emotions she was experiencing. After outlining the information and what was being done, Mac waited for the questions. Knowing already what the Flacks would want to know.

"Where the hell was Donny's back up?" Flack Sr. demanded.

"The other detective was injured and not able to pursue. Don continued the foot pursuit."

"Are you implying that Donny is somehow at fault in this?" The protective father was coming out.

"No Sir, just that the decision was made and now we have an officer missing." Mac tried to keep the tension from rising.

"What is the likelihood that Don is still alive?" Mrs. Flack's voice was soft but firm. Her eyes locked with Mac's, willing him to be truthful.

"At this time I'm optimistic. There would be no reason to kill and remove a body when our suspect knows he was identified. I think Don was taken and is going to be used as a bargaining chip. If our suspect thinks he can reduce his sentence by producing Don, he'll hold onto him until it is to his advantage to let him go." Mac watched the theory sink in, Mrs. Flack nodding slightly. He continued, "The best thing we can do at this point is wait for results and investigations to pay off. I'd suggest going home, but since I know that is unlikely, I'd like to offer you use of our break room to wait in." Mac called for his secretary to show them the way. The secretary greeted them and turned towards the lounge, the Flacks following behind.

In the lab Danny and Stella were busy working on the evidence. The prints and DNA were being run. The blood was Flack's type, but positive identification would take time. Time that Danny hoped his friend had.

He felt terrible. Sitting up had seemed like such a good idea when his face was pressed into the dirty street. Now with his back against the wall, his head was pounding and his stomach was threatening to up heave its contents. Blinking rapidly, his vision seemed to clear slightly, but everything still felt fuzzy. His hand strayed to the back of his head, the source of most of his pain. Feeling gingerly he discovered a large bump that must have bleed, because his hair was matted with dried blood. Feeling like he needed more air he loosened the tie that was around his neck and pulled it off, tucking into the coat pocket. It seemed to help. Looking down he noticed his dark jacket was torn and splattered with blood, but he didn't think it was his own. Possibly from the guy, 'was it a friend?', laying on the ground.

Knowing he couldn't just sit there waiting for help, he decided he would need to stand up. Rolling onto his hands and knees he discovered another pain, his shoulder was tender. Forcing himself up, he reached out to the wall for support. Leaning drunkenly, he looked at the body again. With difficulty he shrugged out of his jacket and covered the man's face, shielding anyone who approached from the gruesome sight.

Keeping close to whatever he could, he made his way slowly up the alley. Reaching the end he turned to the right and continued on. Suddenly his stomach clenched and he found himself vomiting beside the closed storefront.

"Must have been a good drunk. Staggering and puking and its only 5:30." A female voice sounded behind him.

He tried to answer, but another wave of nausea brought up the remainder of his stomach's contents. The vomit splattered against the sidewalk, splashing onto his pants and shoes. He wobbled backwards, trying to distance himself from the mess.

"Damn, you are going to stink, you better hope they haven't maxed out the shower list. Hey, are you new around here?" The voice inquired.

He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and turning he found the owner of the voice and appraised what he saw. A young girl, woman, long hair that looked slightly disheveled, a dirty "I Love Rudy" t-shirt, blue jeans frayed and a weather-beaten backpack. "New?" He was confused.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you around the Mission before. I've been coming here for the last 6 months and you get to know the faces. I definitely haven't seen you before. I'd remember." She rambled on, "Clothes look nice enough. What are you? Some kind of broker from uptown out slumming after a bender?"

"Uptown?" He wasn't sure. Was he? That didn't explain the guy in the alley. "I don't, I mean," he hesitated his brow knitting in concentration, trying to remember. "I'm not really sure."

"Oh, I know blackouts. Al had those all the time. Wouldn't remember his own name, would look at you like he'd never seen you before. He ended up robbing that little Korean place on Madison and doing time. I heard he didn't even remember doing it. I guess that could be your problem." She picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. "Looks like you better get yourself back to your Beemer and get on home."

Suddenly finding his tongue he grabbed onto her arm. "I need your help. There's a dead man in the alley back there."

The girl shrugged her arm out of his grip and eyed him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"I woke up and he was there dead. I've got to get him some help."

Laughing, the girl examined the ebony haired man, "If he's dead there isn't anyone that can be helping him. Did you kill him?"

Again he thought hard, no memories coming to him "I don't know?"

"Friend, in this city the police don't usually listen to a drunk. Believe me, I spend enough of my time trashed and I should know. Plus, "I don't know" isn't a real good alibi. Hey, you don't look so good buddy. Tell you what, let's get over to the Mission and grab a bite to eat, get you sobered up and cleaned up and we'll figure out what you should do. Ok?" She looked at him expectantly.

It had been hard to follow everything she had said, but she seemed concerned and it was likely that she would be able to help him. "Sure," his agreement was punctuated by a sway that threatened to take him off his feet.

"Great. Let's go, it's just another block from here. By the way, my name is Ashley Marie; my mom must have thought it sounded like a future prom queen or something. But everyone out here just calls me Ash. What's your name?" She moved close to him, letting him lean on her.

Nothing came to mind, but it seemed that it was on the tip of his tongue. Suddenly it was there, it came so clearly it had to be his name. "I'm Danny."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes:

Thanks to my reviewers. I appreciate the comments. Please keep them coming. Sorry this was long in coming. Busy at work, busy at home, no time for me!

The DNA results finally came in and confirmed that the blood found in the warehouse did belong to Flack. Fingerprints recovered matched to Paul Walker. There had also been a set of prints that came back unknown. This was also the case with the cigarette. No DNA match available. Detectives were out searching for Walker, hoping to gain information on the location of their missing colleague.

Danny hung his lab coat on the hook and walked out of the lab. He needed a coffee and hoped that someone had made some. He opened the door and heard tense voices. He eased the door shut, but the muffled conversation was still audible.

"How could he have been so stupid? You never pursue without your back-up knowing where you are going!"

"Don, think about it. He's your son. He's only doing what he knows his father would have done."

"Bullshit Vanessa. You know as well as I do that if I said go right, he'd go to the left just to spite me; Even when he went to college instead of going into the military. I told him that a service record would look better going into the academy. But no, he went ahead and did it his way. Hell, the only thing he's ever done that I wanted was becoming a cop."

Danny felt guilty but couldn't bring himself to stop listening, gaining insight on the family dynamics of his good friend. _"Guess we both have fathers who don't see eye to eye with us." _He turned and headed to Mac's office, coffee postponed. He could see Mac talking animatedly to someone on the phone, so he waited outside the door. Mac turned and noticed him and motioned for him to enter.

"Get back to me as soon as you know something more. We'll meet you there." Hanging up, Mac spoke to Danny. "A body was found. It looks like it might be Walker."

"What about Flack?" Danny felt as if the ability to breathe had been knocked from him.

Shaking his head, Mac continued. "The cop who found the body didn't see anyone else around. We need to grab our stuff and get over there. I don't want to lose anything that might give us an idea of where Flack it."

"The Flacks are in the break room," Danny jerking his head in that direction. "Are you going to tell them we've got a lead?"

"No, I want to wait until we have something solid. No use getting their hopes up." Mac grabbed his jacket and headed to the door. "Grab your kit and meet me at the car."

He felt a little better after having taken a shower. Ashley had taken him to the Mission. No. Not Ashley, Ash. She had already taken him to task for not calling her by her nickname. While he had showered Ash had also went to the room that served as a free clothing closet for the poor and homeless. She had found a clean t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants for him to change into. His head was still throbbing slightly; he had gingerly felt the large lump on the back of his head. Looking down at the filthy clothes he had taken off he decided to toss them into the trash. They didn't seem worth saving.

"Hey, are you done in there? There's not going to be any food left if we don't hurry." Ash's voice cut through his thoughts. "Hurry up Danny."

"I'm coming." He opened the door and looked at the young woman lounging near the door. She had taken the opportunity to shower as well. She now sported purple jeans with rhinestones and a black long-sleeved t-shirt with the Ramones on it. Taking a second glance at the jeans, he snorted with amusement, his sarcastic personality not diminished even with his current mental state "Nice, looks like you're a refugee from a disco."

"Thanks. You would think that even the homeless would have some fashion standard, but unfortunately it is a case of if it fits and it's clean, wear it! I hope you appreciate the effort I went to finding you clothes that matched." Ash gave the man she now knew as Danny a grin, letting him know that she took no offense at his comment. "Come on, let's get some chow."

The meal was typical of free meal sites, nothing fancy, but lots of starches to fill a person up. Ash filled up her tray to capacity. She caught his look and grinned. "Didn't get lunch today and you never can tell about breakfast." Noticing that he wasn't asking for much on his tray, Ash raised an eyebrow. "Hey a big guy like you can't live on that. Fill up."

He shook his head. Bad idea, the headache was still hanging with him. "I'm not really hungry."

"Suit yourself, but grab dessert. There's only one per customer and if you won't eat it I will."

Ash led the way to a small table that was at the back of the room. Getting settled, Ash attacked her food with a vengeance while he picked at the meat that had claimed to be chicken. While quickly eating her meal, Ash finally took time to survey the man across from her. He was still slightly pale and he would occasionally close his eyes and appear to be thinking. When his eyes opened she noticed that he had the prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen, but she could also see there was confusion and uncertainty there. "Head still hurting Danny?" He nodded slightly. "Let me go and see if I can round up some aspirin for you. I'll be right back."

Ash went over to the kitchen door; volunteers were doing dishes and putting away the extras. Spotting the mission's supervisor, Ash called out to him. "Hey Father Joseph, do you have a couple of aspirins?"

A slight man with balding grey hair turned around. A smile crossed his face as he recognized the girl. "Ashley Marie, how good to see you again. Where have you been? I haven't seen you in weeks."

"Father Joseph," she admonished him, "call me Ash. Ashley Marie was a girl who lived somewhere else."

Smiling gently he laid a hand on her shoulder, "But I'm sure she could return."

Shaking her head savagely she replied, "No she can't. Let's not go into that now." She made an effort to visibly brighten. "Do you have some aspirin I could have?"

"Not feeling well?" Father Joseph looked concerned.

"No, it's not for me. I've got a new friend who's got a headache."

"Ahhh, and this new friend is the reason you haven't been to see me?"

Ash blushed, "No, I had other things going on. I just met Danny today. He's in a rough spot and," looking around to see if anyone was listening in. Seeing no one paying them any attention, she continued. "I think he got jumped or something. He might be in trouble with the cops, he's not sure. I think he's having a blackout, because he doesn't remember anything. He even had trouble thinking of his own name. I know I've done some things when I was drinking that I don't remember."

Father Joseph looked worried. "Ash, you can't just go around trusting everyone. He's not one of the stray cats you feed with the food you sneak out of here."

Ash flushed guiltily, she didn't know that anyone had seen her pocketing bits of food. "Father, he's ok. I can tell these things. I've been on the streets enough to know the good ones from the bad." She placed a reassuring hand up. "I swear nothing will happen."

"Alright, let me get some aspirin for your friend, but I want to meet him. I can't have one of my flock associating with a wolf." He left the room and returned quickly with several aspirin packets. "Here, if he's on a bender he'll need more than one. Now let's go see this fine young man."

He sat with his head cupped in his hands. While his head still hurt what was worrying him more was the fact that he couldn't remember anything. It hadn't seemed to worry Ash; she had told him that this happened to her all the time when she had been drinking. He had remembered his name, but there was nothing else that was really coming back to him. Well, one thing had. He remembered hearing a gun shot and then coming too on the dirty pavement of the alley. He wasn't sure, but the possibility was there that he had killed the man.

"Danny? How are you doing? This is Father Joseph." Ash's voice was tinged with concern.

He opened his eyes to see Ash and a man he had seen in the food line standing beside him. He pushed back his chair and stood up, faltering a little, but recovering to reach out and offer his hand. "Fine thanks, nice to meet you Father Joseph."

Taking his hand, Father Joseph quickly appraised the dark hair man. It looked as if a breeze would knock him over. "Please sit down." Father Joseph pulled up an extra chair and sat also. "Danny, Ash tells me that you're having some trouble remembering."

"Trouble? Father, I'm afraid trouble doesn't begin to cover it." The tall man's shoulders drooped a little. "I guess I'm lucky to remember my name."

"I've seen this happen before son, be patient and in a day or two things will come back. I would offer you a bed here tonight, but we are filled already and the Fire Marshall will have my permit if I get caught breaking the number limit again." The older man's eyes spoke of his regret.

"Don't worry Father; I'll let him crash at my place." Ash piped in, looking at "Danny" for approval.

"I don't want to put you out, I'll be fine." He weakly protested.

"You haven't seen my place yet, so don't worry. It's not the Ritz-Carlton." Ash laughed lightly. "Come on, take a few of these aspirin and let's get going. Father Joseph needs to get his kitchen cleaned up so we can be back for supper tomorrow night." She stood and reached for "Danny's" arm.

He allowed himself to be led from the Mission. Several blocks later they stopped in front of an old building. A heavy chain barred the gate and a sign stated that the store was out of business. Ash went to the other end of the gate and with a quick look around to check for anyone watching, she pulled on the portion that was attached to the wall. The lower half pulled away leaving a gap. Ash reached around and opened the door and stepped through the opening into the building. Ducking to follow he was suddenly taken with a sense of déjá vu. Stopping in his tracks, he tried to place the memory.

"Hey, hurry up." Ash's voice was slightly irritated. "I don't want anyone knowing that this place is accessible."

Stepping inside, his eyes slowly adjusted to the dim interior. Ash concealed the opening and shut the door. "Welcome to my place!"

Mac and Danny approached the alley and ducked under the yellow crime scene tape. Several officers were standing around a lump that was unmistakably a body. Mac knelt down. "Who put this over the body?" The responding officer replied it was there when he found the body and he had only lifted it to check. Mac pulled back the jacket covering the body's face. He looked over to Danny, "Looks like we've found Walker. The shooter must have left the jacket."

Danny stared down at the jacket in Mac's hand. A tie stuck out of the pocket. He recognized it. "Mac, this is Flack's. He was here."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Thanks to my reviewers, your comments are very helpful. In fact I've went back and tweaked Chapter 8 to make it accurate with the NYPD Academy entrance requirements. So check it out. Flack and his Daddy still don't see eye to eye! I'm also struggling with keeping Ash from turning into a Mary Sue, so let me know if I am successful with this quest. It's harder than I thought to make an original character less than perfect. With each conversation I think, "Did that make her a little too wonderful!" Well here's another chapter, hope you like it.

"Mac, that's Flack's tie. Aiden gave it to him for his birthday two years ago. She said it was the ugliest damn tie she could buy." Danny's heart soared, if Walker was dead and Flack's coat and tie were on top of the body that had to mean Flack was alive.

Standing up Mac pulled out his phone and placed a call to the lab. "I want two more people out here to process right away." Seeing Detective Mitchell approaching the scene, Mac went over to fill him in on the newest findings.

Danny opened his kit and began to work the scene. Photographs would be first. The hope that his friend was still alive began to grow. Where Flack was at currently was still a mystery, but at least it appeared they might be closing in on the answers.

Ash led him through the darkened interior of the store. Empty fixtures and a ratty looking Backstreet Boys poster made him think that this had probably been a record store. Either that or someone had lousy taste in decorating. She opened a door and motioned for him to enter. Once in she shut the door leaving them in total darkness.

"Hold on a moment." Her voice came from right behind him. She brushed by him and a moment later he heard the sound of a match scraping and suddenly a light illuminated the room. It was an amazing sight. Knowing that it was the backroom of a deserted building, it was like finding an oasis in the desert. The room was furnished and decorated. A bed occupied one corner of the room and was accented with hanging curtains. The rest functioned as living space. The walls had been painted a light gray and various cast-off items hung from it, creating a collage effect.

Ash could see the amazement on the man's features. "Hey, I may be homeless, but it doesn't mean I'm going to live like an animal. I'm just trying to get my feet back under myself and I'm sure you know what rent goes for in these parts."

Confusion again crossed his face. Thinking and wondering, where was his apartment? "Yeah."

"How are you doing? Any more coming back to you?" Ash lighted other candles around the room. "Hey, you look beat, why don't you kick your shoes off and take the bed. I think a good night's sleep will do you good. If the rest of the alcohol is out of your system, you'll probably start remembering things." Ash guided him to the bed and indicated that he should sit.

He kicked his shoes off; they were wingtips. They had looked fine with his dress pants, but had been out of place with the clothing Ash had gathered for him. "I just feel like there's something I've got to do. I remember running. Then ducking into some place. But that's it."

"Hey don't worry. You can stay here as long as you need to."

"This place is amazing. How did you find it?" He took in the room.

"Find it, I made it. A guy I know told me about it, guess he used to work here several years ago. Told me about the door and mentioned it would be a good place to get out of the weather. He had used it after the store closed up. Since you can see how businesses aren't doing so well in this area, no other business moved in. He took off a couple of months ago, but I'm still using it. Decided to make it a little more homelike." Ash looked proudly at her creation.

Looking at her in the warm light of the candle she looked so young and innocent. He wondered how she had ended up here. "Where is home?"

"Small town in Massachusetts. Typical story. Small town girl comes to big city to go to school and ends up involved with things that get her in over her head. Can't go home and can't make it here."

Shaking his head slightly he spoke softly, "There is always other options."

"Not this time. Too many mistakes. But hey it's like my father always said, "Make your bed and lie in it".

"That sounds like a defeatist attitude." He looked at her. His blue eyes warm with concern. "Parent's love is unconditional, you screw up, they yell and scream, but deep down they still think of you as their baby."

"Suddenly you're Dr. Phil. Well thanks, but if your mistake is bad enough they can't forgive and forget." Ash's voice was low, her dismay evident in her tone.

"Better Dr. Phil than Oprah." A smile crossed his face, "What is so bad that you can't be forgiven?"

Why was it so easy to open up to someone that was a complete stranger? "Well, to make a very long story short, I came to New York, found that partying was more fun than going to class, ended up spending more time with a bottle, dating whoever could fund that party and one night while with a real loser I had the chance to do the right thing and I didn't. So, I held on a little tighter to that bottle and tried to forget." Her eyes were moist, but no tears fell. "Several months ago I decided I couldn't take any more and walked into an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting. I've been sober since then, but a couple of weeks ago I thought I was going to slip. I had five dollars in my pocket and I was ready to walk into a bar and order."

Gentle concern filled his voice, "What happened?"

"I saw a homeless woman with a little boy sitting on the corner holding one of those "I'm hungry" signs. So I gave her the five and I walked as far away from that bar as I could. While I was walking I realized there is going to always be another bar. I couldn't run from it. I need to face it. I guess that's why when I saw you I felt like I should help you. Maybe it will be some positive karma for me. Redeem myself in someway."

"It sounds like things are moving in a positive way, why don't you think your folks will still want you back?"

"My father is a more Catholic than the Pope. Sins must be atoned. I'm just doing my penance. Lets put it this way, the cops will be more lenient on me than my dad."

"I know what you mean, my old man and I don't see eye to eye on anything." He shook his head ruefully.

"Hey, you are remembering." Excitement colored her voice, "Anything else?"

"Uh?" He thought harder, wherever that knowledge came from there was no more forthcoming. "I don't think so. I guess you're right, morning will be better."

Ash got up and moved towards the bed, realizing how spent he looked. "Danny, you look terrible. Come on. Off to dreamland.

He laid back and pulled the faded blanket up around him to his shoulders. Closing his eyes felt so good. Within minutes he was out.

Leaving one small candle burning safely away from any combustibles, Ash left the store again. She wanted to check on Danny's story. If there was a body back in that alley, someone needed to know. It took her 20 minutes to make her way back to were she had meet him. It was now a three-ring circus. Police cars were blocking the alley and a small crowd had formed. Making her way towards the front she recognized one of the Mission's regulars. "Hey Tomas, what's up?"

The wrinkled brown face smiled at her, showing gaps where teeth were missing. "Ash! I've missed you, I haven't seen you for a while." He embraced her quickly. "Bad business here, someone took a head shot. Real messy. I was looking for cans and found him all covered up with a suit coat. I didn't want problems, so I called the cops."

She nodded her head in agreement. When it came to being on the street it was always better to keep the cops on your good side. The ones that didn't want to work with the police were usually the ones that were hassled. Tomas calling in a dead body was not uncommon. If you wanted to be ultimately left alone, you stayed on the good side of the cops. "A suit coat?"

"Crazy huh, like tossing a coat over someone's face is going to hide them. I'd drag him behind something or toss him in the river. Of course, I've seen my share of dead bodies."

"I bet you have." Ash looked down the alley, trying to see anything. Two people were making their way towards the police cruisers. Moving closer she strained to hear their words.

"We've got proof that he was here. The bullet came from a 9mm and it was his jacket. What else do we need?"

The two men move out of her hearing range and the she was left with her thoughts.

Placing their cases in the trunk of the car, Mac got into the car and waited until Danny climbed in. "It still doesn't add up. We've got Flack's coat and a db that was last seen being chased by Flack. But where's Flack? Let's head back in and see if they've brought Walker's ex-girlfriend in for question yet. If we can expand our knowledge about who he would hang out with, possible we can get somewhere." Mac put the car in drive and pulled away from the crowd.

Unsure what to do, Ash turned and headed back towards her place. What little she had gotten made it seem that the cops knew who the killer was. She had a hard time believing the man in her apartment was a killer. Then again, she had made that mistake before. Once upon a time when a naïve coed started dating a bad boy, thinking how exciting it was to be with someone so "dangerous", so unlike the boys back home. It wasn't until it was too late that she had realized what bad news Frankie Scalero was.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors notes: Hello all. My student's parents apathy is your gain. Having parent-teacher conferences for 6 hours and I have only visited with 22 of the parents. So, this gave me time to finish up this chapter. Please review if you can. I enjoy the encouragement and I do take your suggestions and comments into consideration.

Mac sat at his desk rubbing his eyes. It was late and they still had not found Flack. If anything, having Walker turn up dead put them back to square one. Having found Flack's jacket at the scene indicated that Flack was there and alive, hopefully. However he would have made contact with them if he could. They had to go with the likelihood that someone else had him and the jacket was meant as a message. The detectives were still trying to track down Walker's ex-girlfriend, Stephanie Greene, and hopefully she would be able to shed some light on Walker's friends or business acquaintances; someone or anyone who might have a reason to off him.

Ballistics had shown that the bullet that had gone through Walker's head had been fired from Flack's gun. Again, no proof of who the shooter was because the gun was nowhere to be found. Walker wasn't carrying a license or any money. Mac suspected that someone had taken his wallet to make the identification process more difficult. Luck was with them and because he had been in jail before they had made a positive identification from his fingerprints that were on file.

The Flacks had left earlier in the evening. Mac could see the strain on the couple. Most families with someone on the force try to prepare themselves for the call; a life lost in the line of duty. However, this was territory most never considered. Donald Flack's face was grim when he spoke, demanding a call when any new information surfaced.

Mac had sent the team home. The night crew would run any thing that came in, plus others were working to find the answers. It had taken much persuasion; no, it was a threat that had finally convinced Danny to head home. They had to stay sharp and make sure that no mistakes were made. Looking one last time at the folder on his desk, he laid it aside and rose from his chair. Heading home to catch a few hours of sleep before he would be returning for the next day.

Maurice had headed back to his apartment after taking care of the Walker business. He tossed his suit in the dirty clothes planning to drop it off later at the dry cleaners and showered. The night was still young as he headed out to Nero's, one of the clubs owned by Frankie. A drink and a little feminine company was just what the doctor ordered.

Finding a spot to park, Maurice nodded to the bouncer, making his way past the line of people waiting to get in. Once inside he made his way to the bar and picked up a double of Glen Fiddich and looked around at the crowd. He noticed that Frankie was at his table. Making his way over, he sat when Frankie gave him a nod.

"And?" Frankie raised an eyebrow.

"No problem boss." Maurice took a swallow of his drink, savoring the spicy earthiness of the twelve-year-old scotch.

"Good. I hate unfinished business. I'll call for our next appointment." Frankie was careful to keep the conversation free of specifics. Eyeing a buxom blonde, solo on the dance floor gyrating to the beat, "Now if you'll excuse me." He rose and moved to the dance floor. Falling into the beat, he leaned in to whisper to the dancer. She smiled and moved closer to him; their bodies melding into one.

Picking up his drink, Maurice began his sweep through the club looking for a likely candidate for his attention. Nothing like a night of hot sex to make a person forget the stress of the job.

Ash had walked slowly back to the record store. Going over the information in her head several times, she had decided that she was going to trust her gut. Danny had seemed so genuine, plus there was inability to recall most of his memories. She felt compelled to help and knew that it was more than just appeasing her guilt.

She slipped back into the room, the dim light of the candle throwing shadows on the wall. While kicking her shoes off, Danny rolled over and mumbled in his sleep. It was hard to make out what he was saying but it sounded like he was telling someone, maybe 'Hayden', that it would be all right. The blanket had slipped down and she moved over to pull it back up to cover him.

"Thanks," a very sleepy voice, the blue eyes barely visible beneath the heavy lids. "Where'd you go?" He moved with some difficulty into a position where he could look at her.

"I had to run a few errands," dismissing his question quickly. "How are you doing?" She moved and sat next to him on the bed.

The movement caused a light groan to escape from his lips. He had stiffened up during his sleep and moving was painful.

"What's wrong? Is it your head again?" She was instantly concerned for his welfare.

"My side is killing me, plus I'm just sore all over."

"Let me take a look," Ash indicated for him to relinquish his hold on the blanket. Moving it down, Ash gently pulled the t-shirt up to reveal his side, now colored with purplish bruising. "My God Danny! Why didn't you tell me?" Ash explained as she looked at the marks.

"I don't know. It hurt before, but I just assumed I was sore from lying in the alley." His dark head was bent, looking at his own injury in fascination. "I'm o.k.; I'll just take it easy."

"If I'd known I would have picked up some ice for it. That's a downside of squatting, no electricity." Ash lowered his shirt, "I'll get some tomorrow. I don't like going out this late, the neighborhood isn't the safest for being out late. Close your eyes and go back to sleep."

He contemplated the request but then realized something. "Ash, where are you going to sleep tonight?" There was only the one bed and the chair did not look inviting.

"I'll just pull up a piece of the floor. I've slept in worse spots before." She smiled gamely.

"Ash, there's no reason why you shouldn't have your own bed. I'll take the floor." He started to slowly shift his position to move out of the bed.

"No way. You're the guest around here, so you get the bed." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Ash, that floor has got to be uncomfortable. Please." He looked at her and she shook her head. "Alright, at least share it with me. There's plenty of room and I'll be a gentleman, you can ask any of my friends." He raised his hand in a mock oath.

"Wait a minute, how do you know you're a nice guy?" Ash laughed lightly as he smiled back at her.

"I'm sure of it. Besides, I'm injured." He affixed a pained expression on his face at her feigned reluctance. "Really Ash, please?" His voice had a slight pleading tone.

"Well," she hesitated more for show than anything else. "I guess just this once, but any monkey business and I'll toss you out on your ear." Extinguishing the candle, the room became pitch black. She slide between the sheets and pull the blanket up to cover them both.

They lay silently for a few moments when Danny's voice cut the darkness. "Thanks Ash. Goodnight."

Returning the comment along with the command to "not let the bedbugs bite" Ash laid quietly listening to Danny's breathing evening out back into sleep. A few minutes later she joined him in dreamland.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors notes: Sorry it's been a week. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

November 19, 7:45 a.m.

The weather had taken a turn for the worse. Yesterday had been cool, with sunshine peaking between gray clouds. Today the wind had shifted to the North and the temperature was dropping. The perky weather girl on the network affiliate had cheerfully reported that record low temperatures were expected today and there was a 30 percent chance of flurries. Of course she quipped, with a mouthful of teeth that would make a shark jealous, it wouldn't stick, only make for wet roadways.

Danny poured some of the coffee from his coffee maker into his travel mug. Lindsay had driven him home last night and had taken his car on to her place. She had promised to pick him up by 8:00 since Mac had told them he didn't want to see the team in until at least 9:00 a.m.

The intercom buzzed and Danny punched the button to open the entry door. Minutes later there was a knock on the door. A cursory glance in the peephole showed Lindsay waiting patiently.

"Morning Danny," Lindsay entered the apartment when Danny opened the door. She carried a bag from a local bakery. "I knew you'd have coffee so I picked up some bagels. I didn't think you would take time to make your own breakfast."

"Thanks Montana. I've got an extra mug; we can eat on the way." Danny moved to the kitchen and opened a door, locating a stainless steel travel mug similar to his own.

"Danny." She admonished him lightly, "You live twenty minutes from work. Mac doesn't want to see us in until 9:00. I think we can sit down and take a few moments to eat." She moved towards the kitchen and began emptying the bag, pulling out bagels and cream cheese. "I had them slice, because I doubt if you've had your knives sharpened since the last time you tried to slice bagels. Remember? You ended up with five stitches in your hand?" She gave him a teasing smile. Her light banter designed to bring Danny up a little and out of the brooding mood he was currently exhibiting.

He watched her spread the cream cheese on the bagel and with a sigh of resignation, moved to sit at one of the stools that lined the counter. Lindsay took the travel mug he had sat down and filled it with coffee.

"Any milk in the frig?" She looked hopeful.

"Huh? Oh, no, I don't think so." Danny pulled himself back to the present. "I kept waiting all night for a call. That they had either found him or had found a body. I can't take this waiting and not doing anything." Danny's hand found its way to his hair and raked through it in agitation. "Flack's always got my back. With Tanglewood, with the shooting in the subway, with Louie," He trailed off slightly. "Lindsay," His voice was low and thick with emotion. "I've got to do something. I can't stand feeling like I'm not giving 100 percent to finding him. Mac should know. I've got to find Don."

Lindsay moved to the stool next to him and lightly rubbed his shoulder. "Danny, you've got to realize that we are doing everything we can. I know it's hard for you, but you've got to know that Mac was right. We've got to stay sharp and focused on bringing him back. You can't do that if you're dead tired."

"I know, I know. But damn it," he choked on his words. "What if he's"

"Don't say it Danny!" Lindsay cut him off. "Don's a fighter and a survivor. We will find a lead and get him back. I know it." Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears; worried for Flack and for Danny's mental state.

Shaking his head as if to push back the emotions Danny sniffed, "You're right. Let's finish and get going."

csi csi csi csi

The rough sheets bit into his skin. They were cheap and hadn't been washed in a while. The female form next to him was sprawled out across the bed, her long blonde hair hiding her face that was buried in the pillow. The bed was too small, but that had been the last thing on his mind the night before. He lay there looking at the ceiling; a crack ran across the length of it. Thinking about the day's activities that awaited him, he let his mind drift back to the previous day.

Things had gone ok, he didn't like the idea of killing someone he had hung with, but you didn't mess up Frankie's world. The girl next to him rolled onto her back, her mouth dropping open and a slight snoring noise escaped from her mouth. She had certainly been a wildcat in the sack. Most of the women that hung around at the club were always sniffing around for a piece of the action. Every now and then one of the bitches would cause trouble. Walker had gotten rough with his last conquest and she had run to the police, hell even Frankie had been burned once. A pretty little coed who had bungled into a drug drop while looking for Frankie had given everyone a real scare. She had disappeared, he suspected that Frankie had someone take care of her, but he had never asked. It was usually better not to ask questions, especially when you didn't want to know the answer.

He was deciding whether to wake up, Holly? 'God, what was her name? Molly? No, it was Holly.' Should he wake her up and have another go round or get her up and out the door. It was while he was contemplating that the door to his apartment suddenly burst inward.

csi csi csi csi csi

He felt the warm flesh beside him, the soft and yielding flesh pressed up against him. Smiling, he moved slightly to allow her to roll onto her back. Gazing at the creamy flesh visible past where the sheet had slid down. He leaned over and ran a finger from her jaw line, down her neck and along the length of her body. She moaned lightly and a small, sleepy smile played across her face.

"Mmmmm," she crooned. "Feels nice." She yawned and rolled to face him. "I would have thought after last night you wouldn't have the energy to be interested in me this morning."

He laughed lightly, dipping his head and capturing her lips with his. Her lips parted and his tongue dove deep into her mouth, his hand moving down to cup at her breast. His thumb grazed the nipple, causing it to tighten and respond.

The kiss was broken and she looked into his eyes, "I guess I should have known it's true what they say about Italian men."

He grabbed her and rolled her on top of his body, his excitement obvious beneath the sheets. "Never let it be said that I couldn't get it up for a foxy lady like yourself."

She sat up, straddling him and laughed. "Never Frankie, never."

csi csi csi csi csi

Across town the darkness had given way to a lighter shade of black. The edges of the door allowed for a faint light to enter the room. Ash yawned and snuggled down deeper, not quite wanting to relinquish the hold she had on her dreams. Swiftly full awareness flooded her mind and she remembered that the warmness of her bed wasn't due only to the patched quilt. Moving gently she turned to look at the dark hair man sharing her bed. He looked peaceful lying on his side, hair tousled from sleep. His face was dark with the day's growth of beard. His breathing was steady and even, indicating that he still was enjoying a deep, restful sleep.

Slipping from beneath the covers Ash stood and stretched, feeling the small kinks work out of her back. She moved to the small dresser that was against the wall and picked up a brush. Running it through her hair to remove the tangles, she then pulled it back and wrapped a rubber band around it.

"It looks good down too." The male voice surprised her.

She spun around. He was still reclined, but his eyes were fastened upon her. "Hey sleepyhead. I was wondering when you were going to get around to waking up." Her tone was chipper. "How are you feeling this morning Danny?"

He moved slowly into a sitting position, his side and upper body was stiff and sore. "Better, I only feel half dead." Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he sat for a moment taking an assessment of his aches and pains. "My head feels a lot better and I can see straight."

"So, anything coming back to you?" Ash moved to the chair and sat down across from him.

His face bespoke the effort to think. "No, nothing. At least, I don't think I remember anything." The frustration was easily heard in his voice.

Ash smiled compassionately at him. "Don't worry Danny."

"I should really go to the police. All I can keep seeing is the dead man." He shook his head, "I've got to turn myself in and find out what happened."

Thinking back to the overheard conversation of the night before, Ash held up a hand to slow Danny down. "Not so fast. I went back to the alley and I overhead a couple of the cops talking. They are sure they know who did the shooting." She didn't want to add her fear that it was him that had pulled the trigger. "Besides, look how stiff and sore you are. I don't think you should think about going anywhere today. Let's just lay low and give it a little time."

There was a nagging feeling inside his head, a voice telling him that he needed to do something. It was while he was trying to get a handle on his feelings that he heard Ash ask him a question. "Sorry, I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

Ash looked at his face, searching for any sign of recognition. "You mentioned a name last night. Do you know a Hayden?"


	12. Chapter 12

Author's notes: Sorry about the length of time it has taken me to get this updated. Between work and home it seems there are never enough hours. Hopefully you will all read it and think "It's been worth the wait". If not, oh well…I'm still having fun with Flack and the gang! Remember to hit that review button to let me know if I'm doing o.k.

csi csi csi csi csi

Danny stood outside the interrogation room waiting for the detectives to bring in the suspect. Through the work of the detectives running down the leads on Paul Walker, the woman that had pressed rape and assault charges had given them a list of Walker's friends. Several of these raised a red flag, including the low life scum currently being led in handcuffs towards him.

"Morning Danny," Detective Stevenson propelled the suspect towards the door. "Are you sitting in on this?"

"If you don't mind." Danny took a close look at Maurice Ricci. His hair was messy and he hadn't obviously been given much time to pull himself together.

"Not a problem. Come on Maurice." The detective put a sing song emphasis on the name Maurice.

Inside and seated the initial questions began.

csi csi csi csi csi

"You mentioned a name last night. Do you know a Hayden?"

His brow knitted as he searched, trying to access his memory. "I don't think so. Are you sure that's what I said?"

"I can't be sure, you were mumbling. I caught most of it I think. I heard "ayden", so I assumed it was Hayden. I guess it could be Payden or Jayden, or something else." She trailed off and looked at the figure sitting quietly on the bed. '_He's remembering something. _

He closed his blue eyes and searched deep in his mind for something. Aiden. Suddenly like a flood, scenes flashed through his mind. A feisty brunette was smiling up at him, another with the same woman grabbing his hand as they walked into a dark building, her dark eyes laughing at him and finally a flower draped coffin with her picture sitting on the top. Feelings coursed through his body and wetness moistened his eyes. Opening them, he saw the concerned look Ash was giving him. "I remembered. It wasn't Hayden, it was Aiden. She is, I mean was a friend of mine. She's dead though." His voice was broken, the emotion evident in every word.

Ash moved to the bed to sit by him, putting her hand over his. "I'm sorry. I see that she meant a lot to you."

He looked into Ash's eyes, "I can feel that she was, but I can't remember details. I'm only getting images and feelings." The frustration crept into his voice. "I want to remember. But I can't."

"It will Danny. You've got to give it time."

"But what if it won't Ash, what if it won't."

csi csi csi csi csi

Interrogation rooms weren't built for comfort. Even with the climate control, a small room with four men in it, things were becoming close quickly. Danny could feel his shirt sticking slightly to his body when he shifted in his chair. It had been over an hour and Maurice Ricci hadn't said much. His lawyer had been contacted and now currently sat beside his client. The slick suit and handmade shoes proclaimed that he was connected to the Scalero family. There was no way a puke like Ricci could afford him. Danny didn't foresee any new information being forth coming with him there.. Ricci had maintained his cocky attitude. Commendable for someone who had been drug from his bed. He had admitted to knowing Walker and that he had been in contact with him yesterday.

"Come on," Danny leaned across the table. "You're a guy; Walker calls you up just to chat? Hey Maurice, got a good recipe for lasagna? I don't believe it. I think he called you up and said he needed your help with a problem; something that he couldn't handle on his own. Something so big that he ended up dead."

Shaking his head, Ricci looked at Danny and spoke as if he were speaking to a child. "I've told you four times." Paul just called to see what was up. I was busy, so I didn't talk long. I'm sorry that he's dead, but that's all I know." He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

Danny continued, "So you were busy doing what?"

Ricci sighed, "I was working. Some of us have to do that." He glanced at the other men in the room.

"Yeah, that's right, working. Who for Maurice?" Danny's face was set in a firm line.

"My current employer prefers to remain anonymous. Invasion of privacy issues. I'm sure you can understand." Ricci sneered.

"That's right; Little Frankie likes his privacy doesn't he." Danny returned the smirk.

"Officer, my client is not going to sit here and answer the same questions over and over." The lawyer began sliding items back into his briefcase. "Either you need to charge him with something or we will be leaving."

"Give us a moment." Detective Stevenson ushered Danny outside. "We've got nothing to continue holding him other than some unpaid parking tickets."

"Yeah, let me go. I do want to get DNA from him first." Danny headed to the lab to get a swab kit. Minutes later he returned and settled into the chair. "Maurice, I'd like a DNA sample before you go."

Finally there was a reaction. Ricci slid his chair back and slapped his hands on the table. "Bullshit. You want something from me, you'll need a warrant!" He turned to his lawyer. "I'm not giving them the opportunity to pin something on me when I'm innocent."

"Maurice, we usually use that DNA to clear suspects. But I'm sure you've got some reason to worry. I'll work on getting that warrant." Danny smiled and left the room.

That smile had faded an hour later. The judge had refused to issue the order. Not enough evidence to require Ricci to give up his DNA. As Ricci and his lawyer left they crossed paths with a frustrated Danny.

Laughing, Ricci couldn't resist the opportunity to rub his release in Danny's face. "Well, it was nice meeting you officer. Maybe we can do this again sometime." The pair made their way out the door and to the elevator.

Slamming his fist down on the desk next to him, Danny turned to Detective Stevenson. "Son-of-a-bitch is walking right out of here, laughing in our faces. He knows where Flack is and we've got nothing!"

Once on the street Ricci's lawyer ushered him into a waiting car. Once they had pulled away from the curb he spoke to Ricci, "Frankie wants to know what the hell is going on here."

"I don't know. The cops come and pull me out of my bed and haul me downtown. They were asking all kinds of questions about Walker and the cop. They don't have anything to tie him to me. What I don't understand is where the cop went. He was out cold, but he was alive. Someone had to have found him."

The lawyer's gaze was serious. "Well, Frankie is unhappy with the amount of heat that this is causing him. If the cop was where you dumped Walker, then he's got to be somewhere. The cops would have checked everything out in the neighborhood."

Ricci thought for a moment. "Anyone who saw anything won't talk to the cops. It is a low profile kind of place. I'll get a change of clothes and head down there to see if I can jog anyone's memory. Think if I find their lost lamb I'd get a medal for it?" He laughed at his own wit.

Ever serious, the man beside him reminded him of the possible consequences. "I'd be more worried about what Frankie might do if there is any additional scrutiny of his business dealings."

"Tell Frankie I've got it under control."

csi csi csi csi csi

"Damn it Stella, he walked and we've got nothing to tie him to the case except our gut instincts." Danny raked his hand through his hair as he paced the office. "With DNA we might have tied him to the warehouse and that could have forced his hand."

Stella sat quietly, the guilt at having not had Flack's back still nagging at her. Suddenly an idea came to her. "You said that Ricci was with a girl when the officer's brought him in, right?"

Danny looked at her questioningly. "Yes, but I don't see what she will know. According to the statement she gave at the apartment, she only met him last night."

Stella smiled brightly, "Well if Ricci wouldn't give us a sample, I bet he gave her one last night."

The realization dawned on Danny and a smile crossed his boyish face. "I got ya. Thank god for easy girls!"

"Grab your kit and let's go visit lover boy's one night stand." Stella reached for her coat and limped slightly as she headed for the door.

Thirty minutes later they were standing outside the door of Holly Behrens. She opened the door reluctantly. Earlier at Ricci's apartment she had alternated between embarrassed and scared witless. While Holly had enjoyed the idea of being with a bad boy, the reality was not what she had expected. Letting the CSI's in, she led them into the small area that functioned as her living room.

"How can I help?" She questioned after Stella had explained the need to obtain Ricci's DNA.

"Were you and Mr. Ricci together sexually last night?" Stella knew the answer, but it had to be asked.

Red faced with her reply, Holly confirmed that she had been.

"We would like to, with your permission take a swab of your vaginal area to retrieve his DNA." Stella looked at the young girl, "This could be what helps us get our friend back."

"I've already showered and," the embarrassment caused her to lower her voice. "I douched. I just wanted to get the feel of him off of me."

Danny stood up quickly, the frustration he felt over this announcement was written all over his face. "Great, just great!"

Stella held up a restraining hand to her partner. "Did you wear panties home?"

Holly's face showed the confusion at the question. "Yes. But I don't see what that has to do with anything."

Stella smiled and pulled out a pair of gloves. "It's all about gravity."

csi csi csi csi csi

They had sat on the bed motionless for what felt like hours. Finally, he had shifted and taking a deep breath he spoke. "I need to know who I am Ash. I can't take the not being to remember. I need to go back and find something that will lead me to who I am. Let's go back to the alley."

She thought for a moment. The likelihood of cops still being around was pretty slim. After all, a murder in this area wasn't uncommon. Maybe Danny was right. Going back could give him the nudge that his memory needed. "Give me a moment to get myself together and we'll head out." She smiled at him, "Maybe the alley does hold your answers."


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note's: Hey did you see that episode last night? (10-11?) I told ya…Flack always gets the running suspect! I loved that chase scene….I could so totally see him chasing that guy until he ran him into the ground! Yeah for Flack… Ok, back to the story. Remember Flack thinks his name is Danny. Don't let that confuse you. Anyway, here it is. Hopefully another chapter tomorrow! Remember I do like to hear your comments. Besides this story is winding down!

csi csi csi csi csi csi

Back in the lab, Stella ran the sample of the fluid that she had found on the crotch of the panties. Danny had gone in search of Mac, relieved to finally have some good news to relay. Nearing Mac's office, Danny slowed his steps. Outside the glass enclosure sat Mrs. Flack. Her back was ramrod straight and while the stress of the past day was etched across her face, she appeared composed. Her hands were held in her lap, her focus entirely upon them.

Hearing Danny's approach, she glanced up and gave him a tired smile. "Hello Daniel."

Lowering himself into the chair next to her, Danny appeared lost for words. After all, what do you say to the mother of one of your best friends, a friend that you don't know if they are dead or alive? "Hello Mrs. Flack."

She shook her head gently and admonish him, "Vanessa, remember?" She looked deep into Danny's eyes. "This must be very hard for you right now Daniel, I'm sorry for any problems this is causing you."

It was Danny's turn to shake his head, here was a woman whose only son was missing and she was worried about him! "We're gonna find Don. We've got a new link to follow up on." Danny tried to sound more positive then he felt. "Don't worry, before you know it he'll be back looking for a hot meal." Danny teased her about Flack's ability to show up at home around meal times, often with Danny in tow.

A small laugh escaped from her lips, "Don does seem to have that ability to know when I've got a roast in the oven." Her eyes darkened slightly, "Daniel, I know you're doing your best and Don would agree with me. I know he thinks of you of a brother. He always wanted one. The family down the street had five children, all boys and Don would always look at them and ask me if I could please just get him a little brother to play with. When Leslie came along Don was happy, but deep down I know he wanted that brother. He worries about you a lot and he wouldn't want you or anyone else blaming themselves." She leaned closer and took one of his hands and squeezed it firmly, "Promise me Daniel, no matter what, that you remember he loves you like a brother."

Danny could feel the pin prick of tears behind his eyes. Squeezing them shut and willing his emotions to remain in check, he opened them and saw that she once again was focused upon her hands "I'll bring him home." He stood up and moved to Mac's door and knocked softly.

Mac motioned for Danny to enter. "What have you got?" Mac wasted no time as he looked questioningly at Danny.

"Stella is running some DNA that came from Maurice Ricci. If it matches the cigarette butt we found at the warehouse we will have enough to link him to being there and then hopefully we can get him to answer a few more questions."

"I spoke with Sheldon and the cause of death on Walker was the one gunshot to the head. The bullet came from Flack's gun, but a search didn't turn up the weapon. I think we could rule out Flack as the shooter. Blood found at the scene indicates that he was probably lying on the ground, not a position he would be shooting from. I think someone, including Walker dumped Flack and then that same someone killed Walker."

"If we get Ricci, we could get a warrant for his apartment. When they brought him in for questioning they weren't able to look for anything that would tie him to this." Danny was interrupted by Stella hurrying into the office.

"Mac, one of the night shift found something very interesting." Stella held up an evidence bag containing a Glock. "Last night a bodega was held up, fortunately for us, an off duty officer was doing some shopping. Long story short, he nabs the guy and recovers this gun. You can see serial number has been filed off recently, so they ran it through ballistics and it showed that the gun belongs to Donald Flack Jr." She smiled and continued, "The perp is still cooling his heels down in lock up, who wants him?"

"I'll take him." Danny moved towards the door and turned to look at Stella. "Anything back yet on the DNA?"

"Not yet, but it shouldn't be much longer. I'm going to head back to the lab and run fingerprints on this." She held up the gun.

Mac smiled slightly, "Good work, Stella. Danny, let me know as soon as you find out something from this guy."

"Will do boss," Danny throughout over his shoulder as he left.

csi csi csi csi csi csi

The pair had made their way back to the alley where the dead body had been. It was slow going at the start. Ash could see that Danny was stiff and sore from the injuries to his body. Along the way Ash maintained a steady stream of banter designed to help Danny keep his mind off this recent memory of a dead girl friend. 'Wait a minute, Ash.' Her inner mind spoke up, 'Danny didn't say one word this being a girl friend girl friend. Besides what does it matter?' A block or so from the alley Ash stopped. "This is where I found you remember? The alley is another block or so."

"I'm getting nothing so far Ash. I've been racking my brain; the first thing I really remember is reaching out towards the person next to me and finding blood. I got up and was trying to get to someplace, but I don't know where. Then you showed up." His forehead wrinkled up as he thought about the situation.

They turned into the alley, little reminders of the crime scene still evident. A piece of yellow crime scene tape still hung limply from one side of the building. Walking along and looking around, nothing jogged his memory.

"Sorry Ash, I guess it's a wasted trip, I'm getting nothing." He ran his hand through his dark hair and then rubbed the back of his neck trying to work out the tension that had settled there. "I really think I need to find a police officer and explain what's going on. I can't think of any other option."

Panic seized her, "Danny you can't!"

"Why Ash?" He looked at her; she remained silent. "Ash? What is it? You know something don't you?"

Biting her lip, she nodded. "Last night I came back here to see what was going on. I heard two detectives. They know you were here and they think you killed that man." Seeing the shock on Danny's face she hurried on, "But I know you couldn't have. I can feel it Danny. You are not a killer!"

The blue eyes were searching for something that couldn't be seen. His face was set in a somber expression. "Ash, I've got to turn myself in. If I," he hesitated. "If I killed that man then I've got to face it."

"Please Danny," she begged. "Let's go back to my place and think this through. I can't let you throw yourself to them when you don't even remember doing anything wrong." They were walking again, heading back out to the more populated street.

Caught up in their conversation, neither noticed the Ford Expedition parked across the street. The man inside watched with fascination as the missing detective walked down the street with the one girl that he thought he would never see again. Flipping open his phone, he dialed his boss. "Hey Frankie, you ain't never gonna guess who I just saw with that missing detective."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's notes: This was a fun chapter to write. Watch out for the next one, cause something is going to happen! Please review, it helps my poor shattered ego!

It was no big surprise to Danny that the suspect in the bodega hold-up caved quickly. Five minutes into questioning he was giving more answers than Danny needed to know. The most important was how he had come into possession of the gun. A pawn shop over on West 73rd was where he claimed the gun had been purchased.

Danny and Detective Mitchell had shown up and after flashing their badges, the owner Darrel Landis grudgingly agreed to answer some questions.

"Officers," he whined. "I'm just a working guy. Someone comes in with something to sell and all I can do is to ask if it's stolen merchandise. I can't help it if I get lied to by a customer."

"Yeah, yeah, save the sob story Darrel," Danny was dangerously close to snapping. "Look, I want answers now. Who brought in the gun?"

"I already told you, this card he signed says his name is Bob Smith." Darrel waved a 3x5 card with a sloppy scrawl on it. "I can't be held responsible for any misrepresentation."

"The hell ya can't!" Danny snarled and grabbed the hand holding the card. "Now I want the truth. I'm guessing this "Bob Smith" is someone local, someone you see often enough. Cause a smart business man like you wouldn't go taking a hot gun from just any smuck off the street." Danny leaned in close, "Who is it?"

Wrenching his hand free from Danny's vise-like grip, Darrel shook it out and glanced at Detective Mitchell. "Did you see that? Police Brutality!"

Crossing his arms and giving an icy stare, Mitchell replied in a deadpan tone. "I didn't see a thing. But I do see a few things in here that might be on a watch list. You know, I'd hate to have to shut you down to investigate that."

Darrel understood the message loud and clear. "Alright. God! They wonder why the small businessman can't make it these days."

"Enough with the commentary, who?" Danny growled.

"Some junkie, name's Reggie." Darrel made sure to stay back from Danny's reach.

Danny pressed for more, "Where's he hang out? What does he look like?"

"How the hell do I know where he hangs out? Do I look like I'd be buddies with him?" Darrel glanced at the two men. "He's a black guy, usually shaves his head and a lot of time he talks about the food over at the mission over on West 80th or something. That's all I know. I swear on my mother's grave."

"I'm sure that's a comfort to her," Danny turned and walked out. Once outside the men got into the car and Danny phoned Mac to update. "Yeah Mac, we've got a lead on a junkie who brought the gun in. Where? Ok, let me know if she finds anything. Sure. Bye." Danny turned to Mitchell, "Stella confirmed that it was Ricci's DNA on the cigarette found outside the warehouse. She's going with a team to run his apartment."

Mitchell nodded his agreement. "Sounds like we're starting to make some progress. Let's go see if we can find this Reggie character."

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI

Stella arrived at Ricci's apartment with a small army. They quickly divided up the small apartment and began looking for the link that would tie Ricci to Walker and then ultimately to Flack. It was only minutes later that her gloved hands were bagging an off the rack knock-off of a Versini suit. What appeared to be blood was evident on the fabric. Thinking that this was important enough to warrant immediate attention, she turned the scene over to one of the more experienced members of the crew and headed back to the lab.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI

They decided to first try the Mission that Darrel had spoken of. Dispatch informed them of the location and the contact. Pulling up outside they entered through the doors, scanning the faces, looking for their man.

An older man with a warm smile approached them, his hands out in a welcoming gesture. "Hello gentlemen, welcome to Mission of Hope, I'm Father Joseph."

Detective Mitchell wasted no time, flashed his badge to the man. "I'm Detective Mitchell and this is Detective Danny Messer. We're looking for a junkie named Reggie."

"I'm afraid I haven't seen Reggie in several days. He only usually comes in when he is hungry and if he's smoking crack he doesn't waste time with food or companionship. Would you like me to call you if he shows up?"

"That would be great Father." Danny replied. "I know that you're bound by the rules of confession, but if you happen to overhear anyone talking about the shooting that occurred near here, we would appreciate any information."

"I understand; terrible thing the loss of a life. I listened to the morning new today. I understand that you also have an officer that is missing?" Father Joseph looked compassionately at Danny.

"Yes, Detective Don Flack," Danny steeled himself, keeping his emotions at bay. "Here's my card, call me if you hear anything or see Reggie."

"Most certainly," he reached out and touched Danny's shoulder. "I will pray for the safe return of your friend."

"Thanks Father." Danny turned and followed Mitchell back to the car.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI

Frankie was speechless, the call he had just received had floored him. 'Ashley? She's with the detective.' The thought made his blood run cold.

(Flashback)

The club's doormen knew that pretty girls got in first and that the ratio should be more girls than men. For that reason, Frankie always had a fresh crop of gorgeous women to choose from. Tonight was no different. From his vantage point, he had an excellent view of the lower level. A group of three young women caught his eye. No, one of the three caught his eye. She was wearing a form fitting black dress, her golden hair pilled over her shoulders and her red lips pursed to take a sip from her glass.

He looked around at the others with him. Tony and Maurice were already with some of the girls that they had culled from the herd below. Frankie signaled his waiter, "See that girl down there? Get her a drink on me. Let her know I'd like to meet her."

A few minutes later the drink was delivered and the blonde looked up to where the waiter was pointing. She smiled and raised her glass to acknowledge him. Frankie gave her a questioning look to indicate that he was wondering if she would join him. She smiled and turned back to her friends. Moments later she broke away and made her way to the VIP area.

Frankie nodded to the staff member positioned at the stairs to allow her to pass. The blonde moved into the posh lounge that hung over the lower level.

"Thanks for the drink." She smiled. "I'm Ashley."

It hadn't taken Frankie long to discover that Ashley was a college student at NYU and that she liked to drink. Of course Frankie was happy to oblige. Drunken girls were often easy girls. It really saved a lot of the hassle convincing them into the sack. However always the charmer, he had continued to supply her with drinks and had spent considerable time with her on the dance floor. He had even smiled and held her close when she pulled an instant camera out of her purse and convince Maurice to snap the picture. Later that night Frankie helped her into his car and drove her to his house. She proved to be willing and able and they enjoyed a very energetic evening. In fact she had been so good, Frankie had decided to let her sleep there, planning a repeat in the morning. In retrospect Frankie knew that anytime you let your dick do the thinking you're fucked. At the time it was a great idea.

It had been about 5:30 a.m. when the cell phone next to him chirped. Answering it with a sleep fogged head, Frankie snapped wide awake when he heard the voice on the other end. Shaking his head to clear out the remaining cobwebs, Frankie replied. "What the fuck do you think your doing bringing that shit to my door? I told you to keep things separate." He paused, "What do you mean there's a shortage? You've got him with you? O.k. I'll be right down."

He glanced at the figure on the bed; she was laying on her stomach, still and quiet; sleep still claiming her. She had drunk a lot, it was possible that she was passed out and would remain in that condition. Frankie made his decision. He slipped a pair of jeans and pulled a shirt over his head. He was ready to leave when on second thought he pulled a gun out of the nightstand beside the bed. He leaned over and placed a light kiss on the sleeping girl's forehead and headed downstairs. The door shut softly and a pair of frightened eyes searched the room.

A pounding on the door greeted him as he reached the bottom of the steps. Yanking the door open he snarled at the man with the raised fist. "Shut up!"

Four men entered the room, Paul Walker, Maurice Ricci, and two others, both of whom looked very uncomfortable. Maurice turned to Frankie and began explaining the problem. "So when we found that this shipment was short, I asked our pal Hector here to explain. He's giving me this bullshit about unforeseen expenses and that this was how he was going to take care of them."

Frankie turned to one of the nervous men, "Is that true Hector? Are you trying to screw with me?"

Hector, looking pale beneath is rich brown skin shook his head. "No way Frankie, I think that there has been some miscommunication. You know I'd never try to cross you."

"I've had some concerns about our association. You see Hector; the last couple of deliveries you've made haven't tested out as pure as they should have. That has me wondering? I don't think that our doing business is such a great idea." Frankie nodded to Maurice slightly.

"Hijo de puta!" shouted the other man, who up until now had been quiet.

Maurice moved towards him, when suddenly a gun was in the man's hand. Instantly guns appeared from seemingly out of no where. Hector was brandishing a small gun pulled from the back of his pants; he turned towards Maurice, when the other man fired wildly. The shot hit the wall behind Frankie. Frankie reacted by pulling his gun out and leveling a shot at the gunman. The force of the bullet spun him around and gravity took over, spilling the man onto the hard wood floor.

Hector turned towards Frankie with a cry, Maurice and Paul both fired quickly. The man's body convulsed when the bullets bit into him and then he crumpled to the floor. Amazingly he tried to raise him self up, trying to reach his gun.

Frankie walked over to him, watching him struggle for his gun. Raising his own weapon he smiled slightly. "I guess I'm terminating your employment Hector. Don't count on severance pay." The gun barked once and the man's struggles ceased.

"Christ Frankie, I didn't think that they would be dumb enough to fire on us." Maurice looked worried as he glanced at his boss.

"Stupid fucks. Hector's been skimming for a while, I was waiting for the right time. I didn't think it would be now." The adrenaline was wearing off and Frankie's business-like mind started going over the needed details. "You guys work on getting these two out of here. I don't want any bodies turning up and pointing the finger towards us. I'll get something to start cleaning up this", suddenly Frankie stopped. "Shit, I've got a woman upstairs. She'd have to be dead not to have heard what happened down here. You two get going, I'm going upstairs to take care of her. One less coed in the world isn't gonna matter."

Frankie made his way up the stairs quietly and moved down the hallway. The door which he knew he had closed was standing slightly open. Pushing it open he moved inside the bedroom, not surprised to find the bed empty. What he didn't count on was not finding her cowering behind the bathroom door. What he did find was the patio door which led to his balcony was unlocked. He stepped out into the cool spring air. The grounds around his home were deserted, no sign of the blonde girl. He hit his fist on the railing. He needed to find the girl!

In her haste she had left her purse behind, leaving not only her camera but also her driver's license. That morning he and Maurice checked out her dorm room. Her roommate was confused as she related the story to Ashley's "Cousin Frank". Ashley had come home very early that morning and had thrown her books out of her backpack; cramming clothing into it and emptying out the laundry money jar. Her only comments had been about an emergency at home and she would be back when things were better.

Frankie had the photos in the camera developed, copies given to his employees and the promise of a bonus if they located her. Nothing turned up and Frankie began to relax.

(end of flashback)

It had been over a year. Why would Ashley go to the cops now and why would she choose the very cop that had a run in with one of his men?

Maurice's voice sounded in his ear, "Hey Frankie. What do you want me to do?"

A kernel of fear began to grow in Frankie. The cop was obviously out of touch with his department; Frankie had seen the news reports and knew that a search was ongoing. It was imperative that the cop and the girl were taken care of before they could let others know.

Turning his attention back to the phone he spoke low and quickly, "Take them both out. Make it look like an accident or something. But get them both."


	15. Chapter 15

Author's notes: Sorry for the delay. Between work and my sister's recent diagnosis of colon cancer, life has been crazy. Fortunately we found out on Friday her lymph nodes are clean! She meets with an oncologist on Tuesday, but we are hoping that she won't need chemo or radiation.

Anyway, I'm back and here is the next chapter, one or two left to go. Remember, please review!

Stella had run the blood that she had found on the suit from Ricci's apartment. In addition she also found several hairs caught on one of the jacket buttons. Luckily the follicles were still attached so it would be possible to run them through the DNA base.

It seemed much longer than it actually took, but the results of the DNA turned up hits almost immediately. She placed a quick call to Mac and asked him to come down to the lab.

Minutes later Mac stepped into the lab and approached the white coated figure of Stella. "Good news Mac," Stella looked up from the screen she had been looking at, "we've finally got more that can tie Ricci to all of this. First I matched the blood splatter on the pants to Paul Walker. The best is that I was able to find several hairs that had been caught on a button. They belong to Flack. We can prove that Ricci somehow was in that alley."

"On his button?" Mac looked thoughtful. "How would hair get tangled there unless Flack's head was lower? Hey Tom come here a moment." Mac called to the man working at the next station. "I need to borrow you a moment. How tall are you?"

"Just over six feet," Tom replied.

"Stella, grab his arm and I'll get his other one. Now Tom let yourself go limp." Mac gripped him under the arm.

"You won't drop me will you Stella?" Tom smiled jokingly at her.

"Never Tom. Just keep telling yourself that." Stella moved into position.

Tom lowered himself down and willed his body to go limp. Mac and Stella adjusted to keep a comfortable hold on him. Mac looked over at the position of Tom's body and began to speak. "Notice the position of his head. Flack has several inches on Tom, so I'm thinking that with two men of average height, Flack's head would have been right at suit coat level."

Stella listened to Mac's words and a 3-D version played out in her head. She could see Flack's body hanging between two men who drug him towards a doorway and a waiting vehicle. Flack's head rubbed against the suit jacket as he was positioned and moved into the SUV. "So they carry and load Flack, they unload him, then Ricci kills Walker. It still gets us back to where is Don?"

Tom put his legs under himself and stood back up. "Are you done with me?"

Mac nodded, "Thanks Tom." He pulled out his phone and dialed, he then related the information he had just received to Danny. After exchanging information he hung up and filled Stella in. "They haven't found the junkie that sold the gun, plus Danny said the detectives can't find Ricci. They've put out an APB on him, but it will be like looking for a needle in a haystack. He and Mitchell are going to keep looking for a while."

Stella frowned slightly, "Mac it doesn't make any sense? If they had killed Flack why wouldn't they leave him at the warehouse or in the alley with Walker's body? So if they've taken him, what do they have to gain? There is no reason for them to still be holding on to him."

"I've been trying to wrap my brain around that too. The only thing is if Flack stumbled onto something bigger and they are keeping him under wraps until they can tidy up or finish up business." Mac reached out for Stella's hand and took it in his own. "You're still doing ok, aren't you?"

"I can't help but feel as if it's my fault." Stella's composure began to slip. "If I had been there backing him up none of this would have happened."

"We've been through this before; Flack did what any of us would have done. Come on, let's grab a bite to eat and then we can get back in touch with Danny to see if they've found anything by then."

Stella gave him a ghost of a smile, "Men and food; I can never understand how you can seemingly eat anytime." She shrugged out of her lab coat and followed Mac from the lab.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

The girl and the detective left the alley and turned up a busier street. Knowing that it would it would be foolish to approach them when there were witnesses; Ricci had exited his vehicle and was shadowing their trail. A couple of blocks later they had come to the mission and after standing out in front for several minutes appearing to argue, they went inside. Find an out of the way spot across the street, Ricci settled down to wait.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Ash didn't want to go back to the mission. In fact, she had recommending going back and waiting for Danny to get more of his memory back. The dark haired man had other ideas. "Ash, I can't go back and just wait. I was in that alley and I need to face that I might have killed that man. Let's talk to Father Joseph. You trust him and I trust you."

"OK, but if you end up behind bars, don't blame me." Ash sighed as she opened the door to the mission.

It didn't take them long to find the priest. "I'm a popular man today. First the police and then the two of you."

"The police?" Instantly Ash was suspicious, but tried to pass it off as just curiosity. "Have too many unpaid parking tickets Father?"

He laughed, his eyes crinkling up, "No, I've learned my lesson and now try to stay caught up. Unfortunately they were here on a more serious matter. A man was killed not far from here and they had come looking for someone they think is connect with the shooting."

Shooting Danny a look, Ash looked back to the older man. "So they think the shooter is hanging out here? Hey Father, I need to get some air, I'll be right back." She turned and hurried from the room.

"Is she feeling well?" The Father sounded concerned and he looked over at the dark haired man.

"I think she is upset with me, I'll go talk to her. Father Joseph, could you get in touch with those officers and ask for them to come back? I'd like to talk with them." He looked at the retreating form of Ash as she opened the doors.

"Yes, the one left me a card. I'll give him a call."

"Thanks Father, I'll be right back after I talk to Ash."

The cool air bit into him, the lightweight jacket that Ash had lent him wasn't blocking much of the cold. She was standing by the corner, her arms crossed. It didn't take a psychic to realize she was angry. "Ash, I've told the Father to call the Detectives that came by. I know you're mad at me for some reason that I can't seem to understand, but I am so thankful for what you've done for me. It means a lot to me."

Ash frowned at him, "I'm just so worried. I've seen first hand that if you've got the money the law doesn't pertain to you. It's the average person who ends up paying." She turned from him again and out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of someone she had hoped to never see again. Their eyes met and the man pushed away from the doorway he had been standing in, making his way towards the mission.

"Oh my God. Danny, I've got to go. This doesn't involve you." With that she turned and started running down the street.

Turning towards where she had been looking, he saw a man starting to run in his direction. A split second later, the tall man started out after Ash, something wasn't right about this and he was determined to find out what.

Inside the mission, Father Joseph spoke into the phone. "Yes, thank you Detective Messer. One of my regulars has brought in a young man who wants to talk to you about the alley shooting."


	16. Chapter 16

Author's notes: OK, I'm kind of playing hooky….I should be grading papers, but I want to write. I feel the need to finish this story up. Should be only one more chapter to go!

I've always wondered about the writers that beg, plead, and threaten their readers to review their work. I always thought, "How sad." Now I understand it. So, come on and review. It's good for the soul!

Let me know what you think of this chapter.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Danny flipped his cell phone closed and looked at the detective driving the car, "Head back to the mission. Seems the Father's got someone there who wants to talk to us."

Checking his mirrors and pulling a u-turn, Detective Mitchell glanced at Danny, "Someone has seen our junkie?"

"No, but someone who wants to talk to us about the shooting." Danny watched out the window as they made their way back to the store front that served as the mission. Pulling up to the curb, both men hurried back into the building to find a frustrated looking priest.

"I'm sorry Detectives. He and Ash were just here. Then Ash went out to get a breath of fresh air, she was acting like she was upset with him. Then he asked me to call you and he went out to talk to her. I called you and went out to get them, but they were gone."

"Its ok Father," Danny felt frustrated, a possible lead might have slipped away. "What does Ash and her friend look like? We will try to find them."

The older man nodded, "Ash is about 5'6" and has blonde hair, pretty for a street girl. Her friend is tall, maybe 6'2" or 6'3", black hair and blue eyes."

Danny felt a surge of hope, "Did her friend tell you his name?"

"Yes, she brought him in last night, he looked really rough. She called him Danny." The Father looked unsure of what else he could tell the men.

Jumping back in, Danny's voice betrayed his emotions, "Danny? You're sure it wasn't Donny or Don?"

"No, I'm sure it was Danny." The priest could see the excitement in both men. "Are you thinking you know this person?"

"Mitchell, do you have some of the APB flyers in the car?" Danny turned to his partner.

"Yeah, I'll run and get one." Mitchell hurried to the car.

Turning to the priest, Danny explained to him what his suspicions were. Mitchell returned with a flyer containing a picture of Flack on it.

Looking at the photograph momentarily, Father Joseph looked up at Danny. "Yes, this is the man Ash brought to me."

"Thanks Father, if they come back, do whatever it takes. But don't let them leave." Danny pulled out his phone and punched the number for Mac. It looked like things were starting to look up.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

The tall, lanky man caught up with Ash quickly as she continued her run down the sidewalk. His back and side were screaming at him to stop, but he kept up the pace, trying to find the breath to question his friend. "Ash what is it?"

"Can't explain it right now. He'll kill us both if he catches us." It came out as gasps as she thundered along, swerving down a side street, her eyes looking for a safe haven. Not chancing a look back, Ash was afraid of what she might see.

Ricci cursed under his breath as he chased the two down the street. Not used to a lot of physical exercise, his lungs burned with the exertion. He briefly thought about pulling out his gun and trying for a shot, but quickly dismissed the idea. Too many possible witnesses, Frankie said for it to look like an accident. For now he would chase them, in this neighborhood there was bound to be some place without a lot of eyes.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

"Mac, we've had a sighting of Flack. He was at the mission over by West 87th, the priest that runs it said he was there last night and today. He's with a girl and they were there not 15 minutes ago."

Mac breathed a sigh of relief, Flack was alive. He quickly relayed that to Stella who was looking at him expectantly. But where was he now? "Any thing about why he might not have called us to let us know where he was?"

"That's the hell of it Mac. The priest said Flack was calling himself Danny. We're trying to run something on the girl right now. See if she and Flack knew each other before. We only know her first name and a few details, but Mitchell is seeing if anything flags in the system."

"Ok, Stella and I will be there in 20 minutes. I'll get as many squad cars as possible to start combing the area around there." Mac thumbed the button and ended the call. A moment later he had the watch Captain for that precinct on the line and putting out an order for as many cars as possible to find his missing detective.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Ash cut down another side street and then slipped into the adjoining alleyway. She turned to see if Danny was following her when her feet suddenly shot out from under her. Landing hard on the brick alleyway, the breath was knocked out of her.

He saw her fall and hurried to where she lay. "Ash, are you alright?" He could see that she was struggling to get her breath back. Putting an arm underneath her, he helped her into a sitting position. His concentration was fully on the blonde when he heard footfalls and heavy breathing. Turning quickly he saw that their pursuer had caught up with them.

Ricci pulled his gun from his holster and aimed it towards the pair. "Take it nice and easy and nobody is going to get hurt."

Ash's eye's widened and gasping in deep breaths she replied to the gunman, "I find that hard to believe. Frankie doesn't seem to be a forgiving type."

His heart still racing, Ricci laughed. "You've got a good memory, too good if you get my drift. Had you just stayed under the radar I think Frankie might have forgotten about you eventually, but no. You turn up with a NYPD detective." Ricci then looked at the dark haired man kneeling by the blonde. "Detective Flack, you have been causing me a lot of trouble."

He could see Ash looking at him with something akin to shock on her face. His blue eyes rose to meet the eyes of Ricci, confusion was evident in them, "You know me?" There was a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Yeah, my buddy Paul Walker had a run in with you yesterday and I had to get involved. Then you end up with Ashley here and that brings up a whole new aspect to our relationship." Ricci waved his gun at the couple, "Now, I want you both to stand up and slowly we are going to head back to my vehicle. I'll have my gun on you and any funny business and I shoot the girl. But not to kill, just so that she feels it and suffers first. Understand?"

His blue eyes closed and he searched his mind with this new information, watching images that his mind couldn't fully comprehend. Aiden, giving him a Christmas present, a laughing woman with a tangle of reddish-brown hair walking up a set of stairs, playing basketball with a shorter man with round glasses, a serious faced man in a suit and a tie, and others was flashing by so fast that he felt dizzy. He snapped his eyes open and was aware that both Ash and the man holding the gun were staring at him.

"Danny? Are you alright?" Ash's voice was concerned. "Danny?"

He shook his head, "Don."

Ash was confused, "What?"

"My name is Don."


	17. Chapter 17

Author's notes: Yeah the play is over! My students did a great job and tonight we had tear down of the set, so once I get the costume room back in order, I'm done! Anyway, here is just a short chapter. I'll be typing more tomorrow, so tonight enjoy. Listening to countless politicians give their concession/victory speeches is making me nauseous. At least the campaigning is over!

Ricci waved his gun towards the pair, "Time to move out, come here." He motioned towards Ash. "I'm going to have my gun in her side all the way to the car, don't try anything." He indicated that Flack should start moving. "I'll tell you which way to go."

Ash moved towards Ricci, her head was spinning. 'He's a cop?' Her inner voice was screaming at her. Was this some kind of set-up to get Frankie? Did they know that she knew something? It had seemed too real, the confusion Danny, no, Don had felt had been too real. Some how their paths had crossed and now they were in this mess together. That meant there wasn't a SWAT team waiting for a shot. If they got into Ricci's vehicle, no one would ever see the two of them again. She thought desperately for a solution.

"Take left." Ricci spoke loudly enough for Don to hear and tightened his grip around the gun that was jammed into Ash's back.

As they walked along, Don tried to make sense of his jumbled thoughts. It had been so overwhelming, all of the information flooding back at once. There were still plenty of questions, but he was now more confidant in who he was. Of course the problem was now what to do with this situation. He didn't know this guy, but the fact he was holding a gun on them didn't make him a friend. The gunman had talked to Ash, something about how she should have stayed hidden and not taking up with a cop. Somehow his being a cop was putting Ash in jeopardy. He needed to do something, but the gun in Ash's side made him unwilling to risk anything yet.

They were only about four blocks from the mission when all hell seemed to break loose. The group had just rounded a corner, when Ricci's cell phone rang. With a muttered threat to not try anything, Ricci's free hand went to his pocket, the other arm loosening slightly. The phone snapped open and Ricci muttered a quick greeting. Ash reached around and yanked at the arm holding the gun. With it away from her side, she spun herself away from Ricci. Don hearing the movement and the yelp of surprise from Ricci, turned and charged into the man, driving him to the ground.

Ash looked around, seeing people stopping and staring. "Call the cops." She shouted. She wanted to dive in and help, but knew that she would probably do more hinder than help.

Ricci found himself struggling to hold onto the gun, the taller man had the advantage, but Ricci was very powerful. The gun turned slowly. Suddenly screeching tires pulled to a stop near the girl and two men piled out. The slighter of the two was wearing glasses and as he took in the scene he shouted, "Flack".

Suddenly a shot rang out and the man on the bottom suddenly rolled his way to the top. He pushed off the dark haired man on the ground and started to run. He hadn't even reached the end of the block when a squad car pulling into his path. A uniformed office jumped out and grabbed the fleeing man, tossing him across the hood.

Seeing that Ricci had been apprehended Danny turned towards Flack. His friend was struggling to sit up, a blonde girl near his side. Hurrying to his side, Danny knelt down and could see Flack's hand pressed high against his side, blood leaking between his fingers. Grabbing his phone, Danny made a hurried call for an ambulance. The blonde had convinced Don to lay back and she had added her hand to his; pressing against torn flesh.

Danny looked at his friend, concern coloring his voice, "I just can't leave ya alone can I? Always getting in trouble." He looked across to the girl; she looked scared. "Of course if I had a pretty girl fussing over me." He trailed off as he looked at Flack. The blue eyes showed the pain, but there was also detachment. "Stay with me here Flack."

Flack looked at the young man, his face was familiar. It was the image of the basketball player. He wanted to remember more, but right now the pain was knifing through his side and it was hard to breath. Gathering as much air as he could, he gave a shaky reply, "I'm not going anywhere. Who would kick your ass in basketball?"

Danny smiled, "Sure Flack. Keep telling yourself that."

Flack coughed slightly and a small dribble of blood appeared at the corner of his mouth. Ash wiped it away with her free hand. She talked softly to him, reassuring him and telling him to relax. Danny added to her monologue, echoing the need for Flack to take it easy.

Ash could tell the cop that was talking to Don was a friend and was worried. She was getting ready to talk to him when the ambulance pulled up. Paramedics rushed to them and pulled hands away. They applied pressure bandages and began to access the detective's condition. An oxygen mask was slipped onto his face. Flack's eyes sought out Ash and held hers until the medics moved, blocking his view. What seemed like seconds later they were loading him into the ambulance and shutting the doors. "Wait a minute, I want to go with him." Ash moved towards the back of the vehicle.

"Sorry, I need you to answer a few questions." A firm hand grabbed onto her arm. "I'm Mac Taylor and I need to know where Don has been."


	18. Chapter 18

Author's notes: First let me say that I'm not a doctor nor do I play one on TV, so the medical information is only what I've picked up from watching ER and Emergency (Ringers Lactate anyone?). Also, when it comes to the path that a certain bullet took, it did what I wanted, not what the law of physics claim should have happened. Angle smangle!

Yes, I do enjoy hurting Don, but it's always a case of hurting the ones we love!

Thanks for everyone who has been reviewing this. I enjoy your comments, so please keep those cards and letters coming.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

"Sorry, I need you to answer a few questions." A firm hand grabbed onto her arm. "I'm Mac Taylor and I need to know where Don has been." He followed her gaze to the ambulance. "I appreciate your concern for Don, but right now I need those answers."

Ash turned and looked at the man who had grabbed onto her. Weary steel gray-blue eyes looked at her expectantly. "I don't think I know much." She turned at looked again at the ambulance, doors now shut and pulling away from the curb; lights cutting through the gloomy afternoon.

She sighed deeply and followed him to a blue sedan parked further down the street. "We can talk in the car. It's warmer than standing outside." He opened the door and when she had settled herself inside; he shut the door and motioned for Stella to join them.

Stella slid into the backseat next to the young girl and quickly appraised her. Early 20's, slender, looked slightly shell-shocked. Reaching for the only thing she had to offer, Stella handed her a box of Kleenex tissues. The girl took it hesitantly from the older woman and then began to slowly wipe the blood from her hands.

Mac climbed into the driver's seat and turned to face the women. "This is Detective Bonasera. We both work with Detective Flack and need to know what has happened in the last 30 hours. Let's start with who you are and go from there."

In a quiet voice Ash proceeded to tell about meeting the raven-haired man that had told her to call him Danny. Occasionally she would stop, trying to keep the story in the correct order. This allowed the two detectives to clarify points of the story when the details became too vague. It was during the part where Ricci had forced them towards his vehicle that the questions became even more inquisitive. "You mentioned that you saw Ricci and began to run," Mac's voice had a trace of steel in it, "Why would you run? You couldn't have known that he was involved with Flack's disappearance."

She paused, weighing her choices. Lie and hope that everything would go away or tell the truth and try to make amends. "I thought Ricci was there for me, not Don. Because," she hesitated for only a moment, "because of Frankie Scalero."

Both Mac and Stella were momentarily stunned, they hadn't expected this turn of events. Mac found his voice first. "How does Frankie Scalero figure into this?"

"I heard something that he didn't want me to hear." Ash continued on with the explanation of her involvement with Little Frankie.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Danny had climbed into the ambulance as they loaded his friend. Holding onto Don's hand he maintained eye contact and kept up a running conversation. Flack's grip on his hand was vise-like. "Easy there Flack, you're going break my hand. Of course maybe that's your plan. Keep me out of action on the court."

The paramedic laughed at Flack's muffled reply from beneath his oxygen mask. "Hey, take it easy. I don't need one more patient in this bus."

"Hear that Flack, he thinks that even in your condition you can take me. Why does the little guy never get any respect?" Danny jokingly whined.

The ambulance eased to a stop and the back doors opened quickly. Immediately the emergency room staff began assessing the wounded detective. Danny stood to the side, watching and listening, anxious to hear any information on his friend's condition.

"Sorry, you'll need to leave the room." Danny turned to see a nurse glaring at him.

"I'm with the police department."

"I don't care if the tooth fairy sent you, out."

Seeing that it was pointless to argue, he pointed at the other waiting area. "I'll be out there, but I want updated as soon as the doctor knows something."

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Both Stella and Mac had exited the car and were discussing the next move. There were still gaps in the story, such as how did Flack end up in the alley? However, armed with the knowledge that Frankie Scalero might be going down, Mac was sure that Ricci might break and fill in the blanks for them.

Stella looked at the sedan, seeing the lone figure in the backseat, "She seems to be really worried about Flack."

Reflecting briefly, Mac nodded. "I agree, it seems like he really made an impression on her." Looking at Stella again he could see the relief that was visible on her face. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Better, it's just I'd like to know how Flack's doing."

"I'm going to give Flack's parents a call. Why don't you wrap it up here and go over to the hospital. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Stella nodded towards the car, "What about Ashley? She asked again about going to the hospital to see Flack."

Mac shook his head, "Currently she is still a person of interest, so I don't feel comfortable letting her loose. In light of her living on the street, it would be impossible to find her again."

"You're right Mac." Stella sighed and returned to the car to let Ash know that she was not headed to the hospital.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Danny had found a place to sit that afforded him a view of the treatment room where Flack was currently being assessed. No stranger to emergency rooms, Danny knew that Flack's condition was serious, but not life threatening. The door opened and nurses, technicians and doctors began streaming out of the room. Flack lying on a gurney led the parade.

Jumping up, Danny hurried over to the man and gave a quick word of encouragement. Turning and seeing the nurse who had kicked him out of the treatment room, he cornered her for an update.

"He's heading to surgery up on 5th floor. There's a waiting room up just off the blue elevator, the surgeon will be out to talk to family when he's done." The nurse began to turn back towards the procession.

"Come on. Don't give me the official line. Did the bullet hit anything vital?"

"It's all vital when it happens to you." The nurse spoke sternly.

"You know what I mean. What are they thinking was damaged?" Danny's patience had worn thin.

"It looks like a through and through, but on the way through it hit a rib and nicked the lung. They will know more once they get inside him. They also ran a CT scan and it shows that he has some moderate swelling that would probably explain the memory loss he was experiencing. Now I need to do my job."

Danny could see there was no more information forthcoming, so he turned back to the waiting area. He would make a quick call to Mac before heading up to the surgical area.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Mac had escorted Ash into one of the empty interrogation rooms. "I'm sorry I don't have any place nicer for you to wait. Can I get you something to drink? Are you hungry?"

Laying her head in her arms on the table top Ash was resigned to her plight. "No, I'm fine. How long do you think I'll be here?"

"A couple hours maybe." Seeing the dejected young lady in front of him made Mac feel like a real worm. But it had to be done and sometimes police work was like that, you had to make unpopular decisions. "I really think with the information you've given us we might finally have the chance to put Frankie away for good." He turned to leave the room, hesitating, "As soon as there is any word on Don's condition I'll let you know."

She raised her head and gave him a faint smile; "I'm having a hard time thinking of him as Don after calling him Danny."

The smile Mac gave her was genuine, "As close as those Danny and Don are it doesn't surprise me that he could confuse that. He was lucky he found you out there. I hate to think what might have happened." He trailed off, gave Ash a nod of goodbye and left the room.

Mac entered into the next interrogation room where Detective Mitchell was already questioning Ricci. Ricci's lawyer hadn't showed up yet and Ricci had been decidedly closed mouth so far.

"Maurice," Mac began and laid a folder on the table. "I've got proof here that ties you to the murder of Paul Walker and the adduction of Don Flack. Add in the concealed weapon, two counts of attempted kidnapping, and if you give me time I'll find a few more things. It all ends the same way, you are going to jail for the rest of your life."

Ricci was doing his best not to let his tension show, but it was a losing battle. "Screw you. I won't be doing any time. I've got a good lawyer."

Mac made a show of glancing around the room. "Sorry Maurice, but I don't see a whole lot of support and love coming your way right now. In fact, with the likelihood of Frankie Scalero going down on a murder rap, I'm guessing that he's trying to think of a way to pin everything on one of the stupid fucks that work for him. Namely you Maurice."

He shifted in his seat and stared at the door, "Frankie and me are tight. Besides you cops have been trying to stick things on him before but you ain't ever going to trip him up."

Leaning across the table, Mac smiled evilly. "I love a challenge."

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Stepping off the elevator Stella saw Danny sitting in one of the chairs facing a large aquarium. His gaze never wavered from watching the fish swimming back and forth. She laid a hand on his shoulder and he jumped slightly.

"Shit Stella, you'll give me a heart attack sneaking up on me like that."

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were such a fan of fish." Stella dropped into the chair next to him. "What is it about hospital furniture? It looks so comfortable but really feels like cement."

"Nah, I've sat on worse. Anyway, I guess I was just thinking about this whole think with Flack disappearing. The nurse said it looked like he had a concussion and that's what kept him from remembering."

"I don't know if Ashley told you that he thought his name was Danny.' Stella waited for the information to sink in. Scary, huh? Two Danny's around here." She smiled at him. "So what else do you know about how he's doing."

The elevator opened again, this time a man and woman stepped out and moved to the couple. The woman spoke first. "Danny! Mac called and told us Donny had been found. I knew you would bring my boy back to me."

Danny jumped up from his seat, "I got lucky Mrs. Flack. We all did."


	19. Chapter 19

Author's notes: Watched the show tonight, and again the guy runs and Flack gets to chase him down! Loved his comments about his pants. Of course I would be more than happy to help him dust them off!

Anyway, we are getting closer to the end….Remember to review to make me happy!

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Mrs. Flack took Danny's hand and squeezed it in acknowledgement. "I knew he was alive, I would have known if he was gone." She looked over at Stella and nodded a hello. "Donny is so thankful to have friends like both of you."

Don Flack Sr. had made his way to one of the chairs and had sat down facing away from the others. Danny had caught a glimpse of the hard set to the face and knew that it was best to leave the man alone. Speaking to Mrs. Flack he spoke loudly enough to be heard by the others. "Don is still in surgery. The doctor will come out when they are done."

"Did he say where he was?" Mrs. Flack questioned.

Stella interjected, "No, but we found a young lady who found him yesterday afternoon and helped him out."

"Why the hell didn't she call him in?" The gruff voice of the senior Flack took everyone by surprise.

"She hadn't heard the news bulletins and she was trying to help him the best way she knew how." Stella turned towards the retired officer.

"Help?" The sarcasm was thick in his voice. "I suppose you call getting shot help?"

Stella felt compelled to defend Ash's intentions, "Don was trying to prevent a criminal from shooting that same young lady."

Suddenly like a wild fire, Flack Sr.'s temper flared. "Of course he wouldn't be in this predicament if you would have had his back Bonasera."

Before a shocked Stella could respond, Danny had turned to the older man, "That's out of line. Don would never blame her for this. He's too good a man for that. I would appreciate it if you would just sit down and keep quiet."

The thunderstorm brewing on his face made for an imposing figure, Mrs. Flack however was impervious to the lightening. Taking her husband by the arm, she glared at her husband, "Stop it Donald. This is not the time or the place for this."

Shrugging off the restraining arm of his wife, he walked across the room to stare out the window.

Turning to look at Stella, Mrs. Flack spoke softly, "I'm sorry about Donald. He's been so worried about Donny and he doesn't know how to show it. After he calms down he'll realize he's been an ass. I'm sorry that you had to be on the receiving end of his anger Ms. Bonasera."

"Thank you. You know that if I could change places with Don I would do it in a heartbeat." Stella voice wavered slightly.

The older woman reached out to embrace Stella. "I know and I appreciate everything all of you did. Thank you for being here."

They separated and Mrs. Flack walked over to were her husband stood. She leaned her head close and began speaking to him; the tension in the man's shoulders relaxing as he listened to his wife.

Over the next two hours the group waited for information. Stella had called Mac to let him know they were still waiting for Flack to come out of surgery. In turn, Mac had updated her on the questioning of both Ashley and Ricci. Ricci was still refusing to turn on Frankie. There were several detectives working on trying to locate information on the men that Ashley had heard being gunned down. It was going to take some time, but Mac was optimistic that the evidence would be found that would tie Frankie to those murders. When asked about Ashley, he was hesitant. He was concerned that she would disappear or worse, Frankie would be sending someone else to find her. Either way, he was putting her into protective custody.

It was almost a hour later when a tired looking surgeon came out into the waiting area looking for the family. With the Flack's permission, Danny and Stella gathered around as the doctor explained what they had repaired during the operation. Flack had been lucky, the bullet had nicked one of his lungs, but they had been able to repair everything. Barring any setbacks, the doctor felt that Flack would be up and around within several weeks. He would be moved to intensive care shortly and they would be able to see him for a few minutes. Excusing himself, the doctor retreated back to the operating room.

The mood in the room had lightened, unshed tears of happiness were in Mrs. Flack's eyes as they gathered their belongings. The Flacks left to wait for Don to be transferred to his room and Stella and Danny decided to head back to the lab. Hopefully they could find something that would help resolve this case.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Notes: Here is another update. Not sure when the last chapter will be up, what with me heading off to Italy for Tom and what's her name's wedding. Not sure whether to get them the toaster or the blender.

Hope you like this chapter. Review please.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

The day had dawned dark and cloudy, a perfect continuation from the day before. New York City with its skyscrapers is a land of sun light streets and dark canyons. The dim light filtering down to the street level gave everything a dreary look. Ash looked out the window from the hotel room she was currently residing in. She had been at the station last night until after 9 pm, when Mac had decided to stop with questioning for the night. He had requested that a uniformed officer escort her to a hotel and remain on guard until she returned in the morning. It wasn't the Ritz, but it wasn't Motel 6 either. Looking around the room, Ash reflected on the fact it was much more comfortable than she would have been in either a jail cell or even her "apartment". After checking in last night she had soaked in the tub until she turned into a prune and had fallen asleep watching cable television. Now she was thinking about what the next step would entail.

Ricci had not broken last night. Even with the evidence linking him to the murder, he wouldn't accept the offer the DA had on the table. He wouldn't admit Frankie Scalero had a connection to any of his activities. To make matters worse, detectives had yet to uncover any trace or evidence of the men that she had heard being gunned down. It was like they had never existed. It was obvious that Frankie knew how to bury deeply those who opposed him.

Mac had laid out the options last night for her. Best case scenario was they found a body and Frankie went away for ever. Worse case, if they couldn't find a body or other forensic evidence, it would be her word against his. This worried Ash the most. She had surfaced from being in hiding, talked to the police and now Frankie could find her. It wouldn't be Frankie that would pull the trigger, but there was always someone on the payroll that would follow his orders.

Sighing she turned from the window and went over and started searching through the bag of clothing that the female detective brought over. That detective had a great eye for size, the jeans and shirt fit like a glove. Dressing quickly she went into the bathroom and ran a brush through her hair. She needed a cut, but it would have to wait. A knock on the door broke into her contemplation.

"Miss, are you ready to go?" The voice was that of the officer that had been setting outside the door all night.

Moving towards the door she called out, "I'll be right there." She loaded her pockets with her belongings and headed out the door.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

The officer dropped Ash off at Mac's office, and she was shown to his office. After a few minutes the stoic ex-Marine entered carrying several files. "I hope you slept ok last night."

"Very well thank you. How's Don doing this morning?" Ash had been given an update last night when Flack had come out of surgery, but she had heard nothing since then.

"Stella stopped by earlier this morning and said he was awake, but still a little disorientated. The doctor feels that once more of the swelling goes down he will regain the rest of his memory." Mac sat the files down on his desk. "I'm bringing Ricci back up from central holding and trying again, but if we can't find something more we won't be able to bring Frankie in. I want to ask if you remember anything else that could help?"

She thought for several minutes, running the whole situation over in her mind again. "I think I've told you everything."

"That's fine Ashley, I want to keep you under wraps for a few more days. I'm sure that Ricci's lawyer has told Frankie that you've been helping us and if he's going to make a move on you I think it would be when he thinks that he's got the most to lose." Mac looked at his watch and then back to Ash, "I'm going to get an officer up to accompany you back to a hotel. Let me show you to our break room and I'll have you wait there for someone to get you."

Ash followed Mac to the lounge and settled down with a magazine. A few minutes later she moved to the door and opened it and looked out into the room. Seeing that no one was paying much attention to her, she slipped out and headed straight for the exit.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

On the street she quickly got her bearings and headed for the closest subway station. Twenty-five minutes later she exited the train and headed up the stairs. She was only five minutes from her destination. Going in she approached the information desk and gave her most winning smile to the woman at the computer, "I need the room number for Donald Flack Jr."

The elevator dinged as it reached the floor. Stepping out she suddenly felt unsure. The decision to come here was one that she had made last night while setting in the tub. She had to see him and confirm with her own eyes that he was doing fine. He had been moved out of intensive care that morning and now with it being close to lunchtime the floor was not as busy as she thought it would be.

Taking a deep breath she pushed the room door open and entered in. He was propped up in the bed, eyes closed. Moving to him quietly she looked at the tubes and lines connected to him. His hair was tousled and she reached out to smooth it. His eyes opened quickly, startling her. "I'm sorry. I though you were asleep."

His voice was gravely, the result of the breathing tube that had been inserted during his surgery. "No, just resting my eyes." He looked at Ash intently, "I didn't think you going to come by."

Ash laughed lightly, "Sorry, but your boss Mac had other ideas for me last night."

Flack raised one eyebrow, indicating that the reason might have been less than above board.

She smacked his arm lightly, "Keep your mind out of the gutter. He was asking me questions about something I heard concerning someone they want to get their hands on. But hey, lets talk about you. How are you feeling?"

"Good thanks to you."

"Thanks to me you got yourself shot." Ash turned slightly, only to feel a hand reach out and grab her arm.

"No, I just wasn't on the top of my game. Normally I take on guys like him for breakfast and never break a sweat." His smile was genuine.

"I'll remember that." Ash looked up as she heard the door opening again. A woman entered holding onto a coffee.

"I'm sorry Donny, I didn't know you had company."

"It's alright Mom. This is Ash, she helped me when I was on the street." Flack watched as his mother sat her coffee down and move towards the girl.

"It's a pleasure." Mrs. Flack held out her arms and gathered Ash into a warm hug. "Thank you for helping bring him back."

"I didn't do much to help out." Ash felt a little embarrassed.

"Nonsense, without you he wouldn't be her." Letting the girl go, Mrs. Flack turned to Don. "Would you like me to give you sometime alone together?"

Ash spoke up quickly, "No, that's ok. I've got to get going. It was a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Flack. Don, wow, that is still hard for me to say, you did seem like a Danny."

Flack smiled at that. "Don't let my friend Danny hear you say that, it will crush his ego."

Taking his hand and giving it a squeeze Ash looked at him and gave him a smile. "I've got to run. I'm glad you're doing well."

"When will you be back to see me?" Flack held onto her hand.

"I don't know. I've got some stuff that I need to deal with, so I really can't say." Ash avoided his eyes.

The confusion in his voice mirrored the look in his eyes, "What stuff?"

"Don't worry about it." She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the forehead. "Goodbye."

"Wait a minute Ash."

"Sorry got to run." Ash nodded to Mrs. Flack and hurried from the room.

Mrs. Flack moved to the bed, "She seems nice."

"She is Mom."


	21. Chapter 21

Author's notes: Dang it. My invite to the big TomKat wedding must have been delayed or lost in the mail. Oprah isn't going either, so maybe we'll just hang out this weekend. Thanks so much for all of the reviews. I'm becoming somewhat a review junkie….just can't get enough!

Well, here it is. The last chapter. Let me know what you think.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

"Hey there sleeping beauty. You going to sleep all day or what?"

Flack opened his eyes slowly to look at the young man standing next to his bed. "If you try to kiss me Messer I'll show you that I can beat your ass even from a hospital bed."

"Waking up on the wrong side of the bed there Flack?" I talked to your Mom outside in the hall and she said you've been sleeping for the last three hours." Danny pulled up the chair next to his friend and sat down. "You know I'm giving up lunch to come and visit you." He looked for some sympathy, but finding none he continued, "Seriously, it's good to see you awake and functioning again. You really gave us a scare. How are you feeling?"

"Like a cab ran over me." He shifted to set up more and winced as pressure was put on his wound. "I've had better days, that's for sure. So did you get the guy who had the gun?"

Danny frowned, "Yeah we got him and we've got the forensics to back it up." Danny proceeded to run through the whole story, asking Flack to fill in where he could, finishing with Ricci's reluctance to finger Scalero. "The problem is without a body, Ashley's information is worthless. To make matters worse, Mac had her downtown this morning and she up and disappeared. He's got the uniforms looking for her. Of course if we don't find her the worry is Scalero will."

Flack had gone very quiet. "She was here this morning to visit me. She said she had stuff to do and took off. I should have realized that being here by herself wasn't right."

Danny placed a hand on Flack's arm, "You couldn't have known. Did she say anything else?"

"Goodbye." Flack slumped back against his pillow.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Two weeks later – Dec 5

It was his first day back at work. He was riding a desk for a while, but it was good to be back with people. Sure people had stopped by his apartment to check on him and Messer had been over so much that Flack had contemplated changing the locks, but it was good to be back to "normal". Catching up on paperwork and relationships had consumed most of his day. Mac had stopped by to welcome him back. The trial for Ricci was scheduled in February, but no new developments had surfaced with the case against Scalero.

Walking home from the subway station Flack noticed a few flakes of snow were in the air. Christmas was just around the corner and that meant starting the dreaded job of Christmas shopping. Actually, he had already found one gift. Yesterday, on his last day off from work, he had been walking by a store that carried a wide variety of items. Glancing distractedly at the window he stopped in his tracks as he noticed the perfect gift in the window display. Hurrying inside he made a purchase and waited patiently for the clerk to wrap it in brightly colored Christmas paper. The gift currently was sitting on top of the bookcase in his apartment. Inside the small box was a golden angel on a golden chain. A guardian angel is what the display called them, each style having a different name applied to it. It was an easy choice; he had selected the one named Ashley.

Climbing the steps to his apartment he stopped at his mailbox and picked up the day's mail. In his apartment he laid the mail on the counter and shrugged off his coat. Turning his attention back to the mail he noticed a postcard showing a picture of the Statue of Liberty. He turned the card over and on the back was a short message. _Hope you are recovering. Things still not resolved. Hope to see you again. Ash_

Moving to the window he looked out and noticed that it had started to snow, the flakes falling quickly to the ground. He thought of a certain blonde haired angel and hoped that she was safe and warm.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

The white flakes stood out in sharp contrast to the dark hair. Fingers combed through the short hair and displaced those flakes that had gathered. A dark hat went on and was pulled down to protect the back of the visible neck. Stomping army boot clad feet in an effort to keep blood circulating, the individual tucked fingers under armpits seeking warmth. Headlights suddenly cut the night as it pulled away from the house set back from the road. Winding its way down the drive, it turned and continued down the street. Once out of sight the person standing back in the shadows crossed the road and began making their way towards the house, the dark and the snow swallowing them up.

Sequel? Yes/No?


End file.
